Poor Little Rich Girl
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: Jenna Moore may have grown up in a rich lifestyle but she never cared for it. She would much rather run away. She has made her way through highschool without any friends until one night she hits him in the head with her shoe. Daryl never made friends easily but one night when his father had given him a beating Jenna is there to care for him. This starts off a unusal friendship.
1. Problem in riches

Alright first things first I really hope that anyone reading this you will have to bare with me because this story starts in the real world before the out break. I want to set up some relationships before the world goes to shit. This chapter i hope reveals how feisty Jenna is and how she is strong but her strength will weaver but then be rebuilt.

If you read review or leave me a comment. I would like to know what you all think. Well here you go :)

* * *

" Mama, you don't understand I hate…" Jenna argued with her mother.

" Hush!" Her mother yelled. " You will continue with your lessons until I or your father.."

" Step father." Jenna added.

" Until we say otherwise. Look honey you know how it is with this lifestyle you have to be smart and talented." Her mother played with her hair in front of a mirror.

Jenna and her family had always had money and were well off but when her father died all the money went to her but she could not use it until she turned 21. So her mother not wanting to live among the 'poorer' people married very rich and enjoyed all she had. Jenna's step father was owner of the biggest company in Atlanta and when the business spread to around the world he became even richer. He made millions in sales every month. It was ridiculous how much money this man had.

The money he had been ridiculous but not even close to how ridiculous their house was. IT was a mansion in the middle of the Georgia woods. Easy access to anywhere in the city and out of the city. At least three stories. It is hard to explain what this house looks like because it is so detailed that no room is the same. Their master bedroom was the size of a normal house. The bathrooms were the size of a small house and it goes on. Jenna and her mother moved into this house two years ago and Jenna still gets lost. Her mother, June says she truly loves this rich man but Jenna knows she loves the money.

His name is Ron, he is a tad bit older than her mother and has three kids. A 18-year-old son name Alan, a 16-year-old daughter named Ashley, and a baby girl named Beth. Jenna was an only child before her baby sister was born. She always felt like Jenna should protect Beth from becoming like Ashley. Jenna wanted Beth's life to be care free and happy and not always asking and getting what she demads. Jenna could already tell how her life would turn out living in this house. She knew she would be the odd one out. She never did like wearing fancy clothes or sitting at tea parties. She would rather wear jeans and running shoes and walk through the woods. Jenna likes to be different from her mother and siblings. She had never seen her self as pretty because she had a scar that lead from her right eye down to her neck. It was jagged but she didn't mind. To others she was pretty but Jenna never gave it much thought.

Ashley is a typical rich spoiled seventeen year old. She loves to poke fun at Jenna about anything and even as middle school went by she made Jenna's life hard. Alan on the other hand was a good guy. He has always been protective of anyone younger than him and when Jenna came into the picture he knew his sister would torture her and he should protect her. Jenna and Alan were close and with in the two years they knew each other they knew everything about one another and would tell each other everything. Of coarse Alan loved his real sister but they never got along like him and Jenna.

Ron was a nice man and would buy the kids what ever they needed. Jenna never asked for anything but he bought her clothes she would never wear and shoes she couldn't walk in. He said it was because one day she would grow out of this phase and want to be mature.

Her mother on the other had forced these things on Jenna. June would push, ballet lessons, gymnastics, acting, social skills, and even singing lessons. Jenna hated most of these lessons. She loved to sing though. On days that she couldn't take her mother's endless nagging she would sit on her lawn and write her own songs. She had written Beth her own lullaby that she sung just about every night. She was very good at what she hid from everyone but Beth. Jenna hated sharing.

Jenna was 17 when things started to change around this house. Jenna was going to be a senior along with Ashley. Jenna had become moot to Ashley. Jenna saw no need to speck to the girl or see that she even existed. Ashley would pass in the halls she would utter a rude comment and Jenna would shout back a nasty comment and shut her up.

* * *

The first two years of high school went by with in a blink of an eye for Jenna and she hated every bit of it. Being a loner and so emerged in her studies she never had time for friends and no one around that school ever made the effort to be her friends or even acknowledged that she even existed. So Jenna kept to her self and was always top of every class.

It was the second week and Jenna was at her locker trying to get her things from her locker to go home when she heard a group of girl whispering across the hall. She looked over and every signal one of them had red-faced and wide eyes as they stared at a boy. Jenna rolled her eyes at them and continued what she was doing. That's when she heard Ashley's voice.

" So you got a name?" She spoke and Jenna rolled her eyes.

" Not one you should know." The boy's voice said harshly. He had a low voice with a regular southern accent. Jenna smiled to her self knowing Ashley didn't like being talk to like that.

" Well mine's Ashley." Jenna rolled her eyes again as she tied her shoe lace. She started to walk toward them to go home but when the boy spoke again it set Ashley off.

" Do you mind? You're in the way." He said and Jenna stopped to listen.

" Well I'm sorry but I'm just trying to get to know you." She said as Jenna watched Ashley's hand stroke the boy's arm.

" Don't touch me." he said throwing her hand away.

Jenna walked faster toward the two. That poor boy. " how rude!" Ashley said.

" Jesus Ashley leave the poor guy alone." Jenna spoke up as she walked closer. Ashley narrowed her eyes.

" Shut up freak." Ashley spat back.

" Wow, not your best choice of words but you tried." Jenna said in a sarcastic and pitied voice. The boy smile but then looked away when Jenna looked at him. Jenna rolled her eyes at Ashley and began to walk away.

" yeah keep walking scar face!" Ashley yelled and a few gasps were exchanged from by-standers. Even in middle school when ever referenced Jenna's scar as an insult she lost it. Once in the sixth grade she bit a kid so hard he had to get stitches. The in the eighth grade she punched a girl so hard she knocked her out. Ashley's laugh started as Jenna started to turn around. Jenna straightened her back and walked over calmly to Ashley. She kept laughing until a hand caught her neck and was slammed against the lockers. The boy jumped back and stared at Jenna.

" Say that again I dare." Jenna said. Ashley shook her head. " didn't think so." She said and pushed Ashley back and she fell against the floor. Jenna turned around and just as she was about to leave Ashley yelled.

" I'm telling my dad"

" Go right ahead!" Jenna yelled back as she left the school.

When she got home her mother and step father were waiting in the dining room for her. When she walked in she saw their faces and knew Ashley had cried to them. She sighed as she looked at them and they looked back.

" She asked for it." Jenna defended her self and began to walk away.

" Jenna Alison Moore, get your butt back here!" Her mother yelled. She turned around and looked at her mother. " You will go up to Ashley's room and apologize." Her mother spoke.

Jenna laughed. " No. Mother she asked for it and deserved it! I'm not apologizing for the name she called me!" She yelled at her mother. " It's one thing to call me a freak or nerd but to call me scar face in front of half the school, I'm sorry that isn't ok!" Jenna yelled again. " You think Ashley is the innocent on in this well she isn't so no! I'm not apologizing."

Jenna stormed off and walked upstairs and could hear her mother yell her name but she went unanswered. Jenna walked into her room and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sweater. She climbed out her window which lead to a ledge where she sat and looked at the sun slowly going down. She saw the forest in front other and she wanted to run away and not come back but she was pulled out of day dreaming by Ron and Alan's voice.

" We are all going out. Could you watch over Beth?" Ron asked.

Jenna climbed down and looked at them. " Yeah of course. What are y'all doing?" She asked.

" Benefit." Ron said as he walked away.

The four of them left in the next two hours and then Jenna was alone. She assumed Beth was asleep so she sat on the roof staring into the abyss that was the Georgia forest line. She hummed to herself a soft tone and just thought about the chances she could have if she was any one else out there. Two hours she spent on the roof alone until a small cry woke her from the day dreams.

* * *

It was like Beth knew Jenna was watching over her because as soon she Jenna stepped in to the child's room Beth stopped crying and smiled up at her favorite person. Jenna smiled back at the little girl and when Beth reached up for her she couldn't resist picking her up. So she picked up the little bundle and looked at her sad little face and smiled.

" Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." She sang sweetly to the baby and she quiet down. " Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on." She sang. " Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Gone….Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." She sang then stopped when Beth had closed her eyes. Jenna put the baby down and smiled at her.

Jenna wished she was a baby again. She loved having no idea what her life was going to be like or the people who were in it, but she knew that could never happen. So Jenna left the baby to her dreams and found her way to her bed as well and fell asleep.

The next day was no more exciting except when she was walking home from school she noticed someone following her. She looked back and it was that boy Ashley was flirting with but was put down by him. She smiled at him and he just looked back.

two years had gone by and finally Jenna was senior she was only a year and a half away from graduation. She and Ashley now stayed away from each other in school. Life was going good. She saw that newer boy around school but he seemed to be a loner and didn't talk much. She wondered if he was lonely. Should she talk to him? No he would rather being left alone.

Jenna had just come home from a long day and her mother was already yelling at her. " Jenna, did you go to your lessons today?" She asked. " Jenna you better get ready people will be arriving shortly."

" Yes I went to lessons, and why are people arriving?" she asked.

" We are having a little party. I told you this weeks ago!" Her mother said walking up the stairs and into Jenna's room as she was changing into jeans and running shoes.

" I'm not going." Jenna said. Her mother sighed. " Mother I will not go to a benefit where I'm forced to stand in a room with boring ass people and talk politics in a dress." She argued.

" Jenna watch your mouth." June snapped at her daughter. " and Jackson Taylor will be there." Her mother walked into Jenna's closet and pulled out a red knee-length dress and silver heels.

" Who?" She sighed.

" Jackson Taylor, you know him. Tall smart and very handsome." Her mother said laying her dress out.

" I have no idea who you are talking about and I'm not going." Jenna said.

" Jenna Alison Moore. You are coming and that is final." She said grabbing her daughter's arm and throwing her into the bathroom then starting the shower.

" Fine." Jenna gave up. " Don't know why I am I bother talking around here." He continued even though no one was listening.

" No one hears me anyway." She said into the mirror looking at her self and hating the sight so she got in the steaming shower and just let the water fall over her skin.


	2. Spread the riches

Well here is chapter two. I'm glad y'all like it :)

Oh before i forget i don't own the song Jenna wrote i just find it ties nicely in with the story. I also don't own the walking dead! :)

* * *

It took ten minutes for Jenna to shower then she threw the dress on and put the heels on. She left her hair wet and walk down stairs. She honestly didn't care what she looked like and hoped to make her mother see how much she didn't want to go. " Lets get this over with." She said and Ron, Ashley and June looked at her with wide eyes. She was still dripping and with a serious smile. They all were surspired and Alan just laughed.

" Get your behind upstairs, dry your hair, and put some dame make up on. Look like a girl for an hour please." Her mother pleaded.

" yeah! What is wrong with you!" Ashley said. Jenna rolled her eyes and walk back up.

" I live here." She said under her breath.

She came down an hour later with her hair pulled back into a straight pony tail, her bangs tucked behind her ears. She had a simple coat of make up and it worked. She felt awkward and stupid. " You look beautiful." Her mother and Ron reassured her. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door with the rest of them. She was not looking forward to that night. It was like she knew her mother was planning something to happen.

* * *

That night was brutal for Jenna. All the people talked about was money. She was bored out of her mind the first ten minutes. She knew there was no way she could just sneak to her bed room because her mother had been watching her all night. Her mother was talking to a younger looking man with a bright smile when she pointed Jenna out and he walked over with a confident look.

" You must be Jenna?" She listened to him speak. She looked at him. She couldn't deny that he wasn't good looking but there was something about him in general that pissed her off.

" Yeah who's asking?" She questioned rudely and just wanted him to go away.

" Oh, we haven't met yet. I'm Jackson." He said with a charming smile. She again found her self thinking about how attractive he was but then recognized his name. _She is trying to marry me off isn't she! _ Jenna thought about her mother conversation with the boy earlier. It had looked like she was trying to convince him.

" Ah. Nice to meet you." She said turning away but he kept trying to talk to her.

" Well don't you want to talk?" He asked.

" About what exactly?" She asked crossing her arms.

Jackson looked around nervously. " My parents and your parents assured me that you were opened to getting to know me and may be one day you now…get married and you know the companies will be merged." He said like a child.

The shock and anger grew inside her and then she snapped. " What!" She stormed off and found her mother. " You are already signing me off to guys? What is this the 1900's?" Jenna said.

" Honey you are over reacting. Stop making a scene." June tried to keep a smile on.

" No. Explain to me why Jackson thinks we are getting married! I just freaking met him!" Jenna said.

" Well the family name has to be continued and he likes you. Plus it's a smart match. " She said.

" Oh my God! You can't be serious! I'm not someone you can just give to people. I'm not marrying anyone you tell me to. Hell I don't even want to continue the family business." She said.

"Jenna!" June just about yelled. " As long as your live here you will do as I say. I do not want to here anymore about this matter." June said very clearly and stared at her rebellious daughter.

" The hell with that." She pushed her mother and headed for the door. She could hear people whispering around her but she could care less. She made a B line for the forest line and didn't stop. She started to run through the woods dress, hells all the way. She didn't care. She had gotten used to the heels and running so she kept going until she found a rock to sit on. She felt like one of those television princesses that is going to be forced to marry someone she doesn't love. She sighed as her hands ran through her pony tail. She noticed the sun was going down and it would be dark soon but she did not want to go back to that house. She sat and listened as the birds and crickets sang. She hummed along and soon she found herself laying on the soft grass looking up at the stars.

" I was just ashes and you were the ground. Under your willow they lay me down. There'll be no trace that one was once two… after I fade into you…" She sang to herself.

Singing always seemed to calm Jenna down. She then heard a twig snap and she sat up quickly. She suddenly realized it was dark but she was used to being alone but there was that lingering feeling someone was watching. She looked around and when she noticed the direction the sound was coming from she took a heel and threw it making a connection with something.

" ah! Jesus. What the hell?" A male voice seemed to appear from nowhere and she quickly jumped to her feet ready for anyone.


	3. Riches in hiding

Now starts the odd relationship between Jenna and someone new ;) I can't wait to get to the world going to shit. I hope y'all don't mind the way the story is being written.

Thanks for reading! Review please :)

* * *

A male voice said as he walked closer. She quickly took the other shoe off ready to defend herself but when she saw the man who came out of the bushes she was confused. " Why the hell do girls wear such dangours shoes?" He asked as he saw who he was talking to. That boy who kept to himself at school, would always look down when talked to and who told Ashley to go away.

" Better question is why you were hiding in the bushes." She said clutching her other shoe.

" Wasn't hiding. I was hunting until a voice scared the game away." He said rubbing his head. He removed his hand and looked at it. She then saw the blood on his hand. She felt guilty.

She sighed. " Oh damn it. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the head." She said stepping closer and looking at his head. She went to reach his head to look but he hit it away.

" I'm fine." he said giving her shoe back to her.

down." She said looking at him.

" No. I'm fine." He said.

" No you're not now sit down. Please." She said pushing him on the ground. He let out a grunt and rolled his eyes. She looked over his head and only saw a scratch that would heal in no time. A scar would be left she was sure but she shrugged. " I really am sorry. You'll be okay though." She said sitting next to him.

"It's fine." He said looking around.

" So why were you hiding in the bushes?" She asked.

" Like I said I wasn't hiding I was hunting." He said looking away.

" Hunting? With what exactly?" She questioned not seeing a weapon on him.

"Crossbow. It's in that bush. I was cleaning one of my arrows when that hit me in the head." He said with a smile. " Another good question would be why you are out here? You look like you got a class of champagne waiting' for yeah." he said. " Or a prince charming waiting."

She laughed. " OH yeah prince fucking charming is waitin for me alright." she said sarcastically and he looked up at her with big eyes. " What?" she question. He looked her up and down. " Oh for the love of God please don't say a lady shouldn't swear, because I might have to throw my other shoe at you" She said putting her head in her hands and letting out a small laugh.

He laughed. " No just didn't expect that to come out of such a pretty lil' mouth." He said. She blushed.

" Well thank you." She smiled. " I'm Jenna… Jenna Moore." She said.

" Daryl. Daryl Dixon." He said. " You didn't answer my question." he said.

" Oh right my prince charming. Well apparently its ok for mothers to tell guys that your gunna marry them now." She said.

" What? That's kinda messed up." he said.

" Yeah tell me about it. So I ran." She said and she then looked up at him. " Oh crap you didn't hear me…"

" Sing? Yeah that's what scared my game away." He said. She then felt embarrassment creep up and she buried her head in her hands again. " Well you weren't that bad." he said realizing how embarrassed she was. " You were actually pretty good." He said.

She laughed. " yeah thanks. Conceder your self special, you are like the second person ever to hear me sing." She rolled her eyes.

" You should do it more often it's quite nice." He said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "JENNA!" They both heard a male's voice calling. She looked around.

She looked at him and placed a finger to her lips. " shh." She said and he nodded. She got up and he followed they hid behind a rock as the voice grew then disappeared. The two looked at each other.

" Step brother." She explained as the got up and started walking.

" Seemed pretty concerned." Daryl said.

" Mother probably sent him out. Or he is actually looking for me." She said as she stopped and looked around and then noticed the hole in the tree line. She dropped to the ground quickly.

" You alright?" He asked.

She laughed. " Yeah, just the stars… look." She said grabbing his shirt and pulled him to the ground. He was confused but he looked up and saw the stars shine through the holes in the trees and smiled. " Beautiful right?" She asked turning her head looking right into his bright blue eyes. She smiled up at him.

He was suddenly aware of how close the two were laying. Then he looked into those dark green eyes and suddenly felt his heart beat faster and his face turn red. " Well Daryl I gotta say you sure can take a person's mind off of their troubles." She smiled.

" yeah well..umm.." he stuttered as he got up and started to walk away.

" Wait?" She said and he turned around. " This may sound strange coming from the girl who just hit you in the head with her shoe, but could you stay?" She asked.

" Why?" he asked. He was so confused as to why this pretty girl was asking him of all people to stay with her.

" Well.. Um… never mind you can go if you like." She said suddenly felt awkward and laid back down expecting to hear footsteps walk away from her. Instead she heard then walk closer and lay beside her.

" I guess Merle can wait, I'm sure he is drunk by now so might as well." Daryl said laying

down beside her.

She looked up at him with a smile. " Who's Merle?" She asked.

" he is my alcoholic douche bag of a brother." he said looking up. " Takes after my dad. Good for nothing son of a bitch." he swore as she listened.

" Sounds rough I'm sorry." She said.

" Eh ain't half bad. Least I know not to rely on anyone but myself." He said.

" NO offence that seems very lonely." She said.

" It can be but then again the less chance I have of getting hurt." He said finally looking over to her. She smiled. " I'm sure you have a sibling or parent you dislike."

" Oh dislike isn't the word" Jenna laughed. " Well you have met Ashley, and trust me she is a lot worse. Hell if only she had something I could make fun of I would make her life hell but…"

" Wait what do you mean by something?" He asked. She sighed and got up and walked to the other side of him. She sat back down moved her pony tail and when the moon light hit her face he knew what she meant by something.

" If she had an imperfection I could judge it would be easier." She said laying back down.

" Imperfection? You think that is an imperfection?" Daryl questioned. She just shrugged her shoulders. " Trust me girl that isn't an imperfection, it's just a qworke." He said. "pretty cool one if you ask me." he said.

She just laughed. " Ah Daryl I'm likening you more and more." She said as she looked back up.

* * *

The two spent most of the night talking. It was weird that the two became quick friends and they had no trouble opening up to each other. There were a few stories they kept from each other but other things like their home life and simpler things. She told him how badly she wanted to leave Georgia and live in New York. He told her he just wanted to live as far away from Georgia as he could. Even Daryl began to question why it was so easy to talk to this girl. What she playing some weird game with his mind? Or was she genially being nice to him? He could not tell all he knew was his mind would think of a story and his mouth would speak with out hesitation. He told her he thought it was weird she got him to talk because he was a closed book and didn't exactly talk to anyone. She didn't understand why he had stayed either but she never said anything she was enjoying the company. Jenna for the first time since Beth was born actually felt a connection to someone.

By the end of the night they were sitting across from each other and still talking they hadn't even noticed the sun was coming up until birds started chirping.


	4. Shattered to bits and put back together

Thanks for reading! If you have any comments on the story so far please I well come criticism :)

I don't own the walking dead tho :(

* * *

" Wow…" He said looking around seing the dark sky turn bright pink then yellow then normal blue. " Never watched the sun rise before."

" Really? I used to do it all the time. Haven't watched it since I was maybe 10. I forgot how beautiful it was." She said looking up seeing what he was seeing. They both got up and she looked at him. " Thanks."

" for what?" He questioned.

" For staying." She said with a kind smile.

" well seemed like the better option." he smiled.

She was about to walk off when she stopped. " You want to meet me here later tonight?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

" Sure. Why not." he said. " But this time don't hit me in the head." He said before he turned around and left.

* * *

That night started a friendship Jenna or Daryl ever imagined. They were not afraid to tell each other anything. They didn't talk about her scar though. He thought it was none of his business. She never talked about what happened. He did want to know but he never pushed it. He knew all about her family but he never realized how rich she really was until a year later. They had continued to meet almost every night in the woods but when she invited him to her house he was confused and shocked.

" My mother and step father are going away for a week, Alan has schooling in Pennsylvania that he is finishing, Ashley is going to New York for a class fashion trip." She laughed at the last part. " Just me and Beth all alone in that big old house." She smiled. " You could come by if you like." She said. She had finally gotten the nerve to finally ask him. They had been friends for a year but there were still times where Jenna would be nervous around him.

" Wait… You want me to stay with you?" he asked.

" Yeah, why not we have our fun don't we." She smiled and he smiled as well. He was shocked no girl ever asked him to stay with her. He nodded. " Really?" She was surprised.

"Yeah Merle is doing another stunt in juvy and dad wont even know I'm gone." He smiled sadly. But he knew his dad would notice and take it out on him. He pushed that thought away because he just wanted to spend time with her. He was always nervous around Jenna but with in the year he grew comfortable around her. She was the only person in the world so far to get him to talk to her. And he liked the change.

" Good. Meet me here tomorrow afternoon and I'll make sure everyone has cleared out before coming here." She smiled. She walked away after he nodded and he even smiled as he watched her walk away.

He liked Jenna. She wasn't like other girls, she wasn't fake. She was very real and liked things he could relate to so it was common sense to like her. He was fine being her friend. A whole year had gone by spending more and more time with her and he enjoyed every minute of it. She never did sing again but he wished she would. He thought it was beautiful and even if she didn't like to do it he would hear that voice again. Daryl never had luck making friends because of who he was and who his family was but that didn't matter to Jenna. She wasn't the classic spoiled rich girl like Ashley was and she wasn't some rude bitch like Merle's 'friends'. She was sweet, smart and well his only friend. He had never opened to anyone like he did with Jenna and he was shocked at how much he liked to talk about himself. She would always listen and then tell him her own war story. That's when he began to scare him. What if he had feelings for her? What or how would he deal with that. There was no way a girl like her would go for someone like him… or would she?

As he made his way home he caught him self thinking about that this was their last year together and next year she would probably go off to New York and he would be left here. This made him angry but then he shook it out of his head. His thoughts were cut off by his daddy yelling for him.

"Daryl! Get your worthless ass over here!" He yelled half drunk. Daryl rolled his eyes.

" What you want?" he asked rudely.

Then he felt a hand smack him across the face. " don't you talk to your daddy that way! Show so respect!" His daddy yelled at him. Daryl looked back up at this man that he hated so much. " Get me a beer boy." He said.

" Yes father." He said with some attitude.

When he came back his father was already ready with his belt in hand and smoke in his mouth. Daryl sighed knowing he would get a beating for his attitude. He could do nothing about it. He stood in front of his father as his father smiled.

First came the whipping with his belt buckle. Daryl didn't call out in pain because he knew that would mean more hits. So he held everything in. He was in tremendous pain but he knew he would go numb soon. Next was the punches to the stomach and then the burns that would come from the cigarette in his fathers mouth. He would light one smoke a few puffs then put it out in Daryl's back. Each more painful then the next. He could slowly feel his body going into shock and then he blackout from the pain.

* * *

By the time he woke up the next day he limped his way to his room where a small radio clock read 1:30 pm. He shook his head and realized he was over an hour late to meet Jenna. He knew she would be pissed or waiting in worry. So he sucked up all the pain and washed the blood that hadn't stop and covered it as much as he could. He changed his clothes and stumbled out the door.

" Where you think you're going!" His daddy yelled. " Hey! I'm talking to ya!" He yelled but Daryl had already left. He knew when he came back he would be in for another beating. He sighed as he pushed through the bushes and saw Jenna pacing in a circle looking up into the sky. He then stepped on a twig and it snapped. She whipped her ead around.

" Hiding in the bushes again?" She laughed but when she got closer he could see the horror and pain in her eyes. " Jesus fucking Christ!" She said kneeling down to him where he had slid down a tree running out of energy. She went to touch his beaten face but he smacked her hand away.

" It ain't that bad." he said trying to stand up again.

He was about to fall over again but she caught him. " Yes it is." She said looking into his eyes. " You need help." She said. He shook his head. " Alright then you just need my help." She said and he sighed and then nodded. She smiled slightly. She just about dragged him to her house. He looked around and was amazed by the size of the house.

" Jesus." he swore and she laughed.

" Yeah. Has that effect on people." She said and she opened the door.

" Madam Moore.." The butler went to speak. " Oh my. Ms Jenna should I call for help." he asked in a British tone. How cleche she thought having a british butler.

" No no! Don't do that." She said to him. " Just help me get him up stairs, please James." She said struggling to get Daryl into the house.

" Of corse." he said rushing to her and him. As they walked up the stairs " The room on the left?" he asked.

" No, Help him to my room. It's closer." She said as James looked at her with a strange expression. Once they reached her room Daryl had passed out again and they placed him on her bed. " James could you go get me any first aid stuff we have?" She asked. He nodded and took off.

" Girl you never told me you were servant rich." Daryl whispered and let out a chuckle.

" He isn't a servant. More like a butler." She corrected him with a smile. When James came back he had a case with everything she would need to help Daryl. Jenna had taken a bunch of first aid courses instead of going to gymnastics. She knew how to help. " Thanks. Can you check on Beth she may be awake." She said and James walked away.

" Look I'm fine." Daryl tried to sit up.

She pushed him back down. " Wooh cowboy. Just relax will you. You are not fine." She said looking into his eye the other had swollen up. She kindly smiled at him and then he gave in to her. She went to work fixing the cuts of his face but when she realized his shirt was now soaked in blood so went to lift up his shirt.

" Don't." he said with sad eyes.

" Daryl, your bleeding'. Please just let me help you for God sakes." She pleaded with him.

" No." he protested. He never told her about the scars he already had and he knew she would take pity on him or run away.

" Why not?" she said looking down at him. She placed a hand in his and he looked at her hand then up to her face. He didn't say anything. " Well too bad cowboy. I'll cut it off if I have to." She smiled and then he relaxed. He slowly pulled the shirt up over his head and she took it from him and placed it on the floor before looking at him. When she did finally mover her eyes down his torsoe she was sadly shocked. " Jesus." She whispered. She shook her head and he looked away.

" That's why." He said answering her question. She looked up at him with sad eyes and he just looked at her.

" Okay." She said to herself and she started with the cuts and scarps he had. She could see a belt buckle imprint on his chest and she flinched before touching his skin. She had to rub alcohol on it and he flinched in pain. " I'm sorry." She felt bad for hurting him. He nodded and she continued. No matter what she did to him, from stitches to pulling glass out of his skin he never yelled in pain or even wined. He only flinched at her touch. She looked over all the old scars and couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were from.

It took her and hour or so to clean him up but then when he turned around she saw ten burn marks and she sighed. " Okay. This going to hurt." She said as she lifted a cotton ball to his back. She had to disinfect the wounds before she could put burn gel on them. She slowly reached up to him and when she made contact with his skin he actually hummed in pain. She could tell he as holding it in. She was sitting beside him with his back turned to the side. His hands were clutching the sides of her bed. She could tell she was hurting him. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he relaxed a bit until she touched his back again and he grabbed her hand and held it with his eyes closed tightly. She felt awful for hurting him but it had to be done.

Ten minutes later when she was rubbing gel on his back to cool the burns she swears she saw a tear roll down his check but he whipped it away quickly. she smiled at this thinking it was cute and then continued to pull small pieces of glass out of his back. When she finished she stood up and gathered all the supplies and walked away. " I'll be back." She said leaving the room.

She could see him so hurt any more. She felt her eyes well up with tears and as she walked down the hall way a few fell. She was angry and sad at the same time and when she reached the kitchen she nearly lost it before James walked in.

" The baby has been fed and is playing in her crib she should make much noise." he started looking at the sad girl. " are you alright ms?" he asked.

She whipped away her tears. " Yeah. Fine. Thanks." She smiled at him.

" I have a feeling the young man will be staying with us tonight?" He asked with a curios smile." Shall turn down the guest bedroom?" She laughed.

" No. He will be staying with me." She said and James winked and walked away.

She took a deep breath got a water bottle and found some pain killers. She walked back up to her room. When she walked in he was reading a small book that was left on the night stand. He looked confused at the story. When she looked at it she smiled realizing it was the book she read to Beth last night; Cinderella. He couldn't be far into the book and she knew he looked mad at the book.

" what the hell kind of story is this?" he question. He must have read that the step mother made Cinderella the house slave.

Jenna couldn't help but laugh. " Don't worry her prince Charming comes for her." She said walking in and Daryl's head shot up he didn't think anyone was around.

" Still sounds messed up." he said.

" All fairy tales are." She said sitting beside him giving him the pills and the water.

" I'll have to take your word on that." He said.

" Why? You must know how all fairy tales end? I'm sure your mama read to you when you were a kid." She said then realized how dumb she just sounded seeing as how beat up Daryl was.

" Nah, She always had something better to do I guess." He sighed. " Thanks by the way." He said looking at her face then seeing how red her eyes were. " Are you alright?" he asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled fakley at him.

" Don't you lie to me girl." he said. She sighed and didn't say anything. " what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked around then looked at him. " How… what happened?" She changed her questioned.

He sighed. " dad was drunk. I gave attitude." He said. She just looked at him with big eyes. She knew he wasn't telling her the whole story. He got up in pain and stood in front of her. He still didn't have a shirt on and her eyes traveled up his body then to his eyes. Underneath all the scars he was very muscular and she thought it was amazing how she never realized how strong he was. " My father and Merle are drinkers and would rather take out all their anger on me then anything else." he sighed and turned around and she watched as he turned in a circle looking at all the scars on his body. She bit her bottom lip to stop her self from saying something. " This is just what happens when I talk back I guess." He shrugged.

She looked up and his and she felt the need to tell him everything was going to be ok but she didn't know how. She then found a way. She stood up and he watched as her arms snuck around his waist and he was confused. He pulled him closer for a hug and he was confused. No one had ever hugged him before. Well at least he never remembered anyone doing so. He put his arms around her and as she squeezed harder holding on to him he felt his heart pick up it's pace and he hugged her tighter.

When she pulled away. " What was that for." he asked as she sat back down and he sat beside her.

" Looked like you needed it." She said with a smile. He just smiled back and then it was quiet for a minute.


	5. Looking past who you are supposed to be

Thanks for the lovely reviews :) It's awesome that people actually read this. Well here is the next chapter. Then next one should be up later today :) Enjoy

I only own my own characters

* * *

" You said you were rich but I never imagined mansion rich." He said.

" Yeah. Its something else isn't it." She said.

" Well yeah from the outside its freaking amazing." he laughed and so did she.

The two sat back on her bed as they talked about anything that came to mind and before long Daryl had passed out from the pain killers. They were known for making people drowsy and when he fell asleep she laughed to her self. She stood up slowly and placed a blanket over him. She took his shirt from the ground and closed the door on her way out. She figured he would be out at least till the sun went down so she was going to clean his shirt.

She spent the next two hours walking around the empty house. She was making her way back to her room when James stopped her. " Your mother is on the phone."

" Oh God. Please tell me you didn't tell her about…."

" Relax it's nice my place to ruin your fun." He said in his accent which made her laughed.

" Thank you. Hey James?" She asked as he handed her the phone and was about to walk away.

" Yes ms Jenna?" he asked.

" Could you do me a favor?" She asked.

" anything Ms." He said looking at her. She looked at the elderly man who had to have someone at home waiting for him.

" You got a wife right? Some grand kids I imagine?" She asked.

" Yes. Two of them ms." He said.

" Alright, do me a favor and go home."

" Ms?" He asked in confusion.

" Go home and spend time with your family. I can take care of this place. In fact take the week off. Just come in on Wednesday for a few hours then go back home if I make a huge mess." She said. He looked at her. " James, go." She smiled.

A wide smile crept up on his face. " Oh thank you ms Jenna. I will be back Wednesday." he said walking away and she laughed at how happy he was.

She almost forgot about the phone. " Hello?" She asked.

" Hello Jenna dear. How are you?" She asked.

" Well since yesterday? Just fine." She said laughing at her mothers concern.

" well that is good. I just called to make sure you were still there and to remind you about your lessons." She said. " just because I'm not around I still expect you to go. I understand school is over and its your summer but I still want you to go to every lesson." She said.

" yes mother." Jenna just agreed feeling no need to argue.

" To bad you didn't want to come with us, Jackson has asked a lot about you."

" Mother. I made it perfectly clear I'm not going out with him." She said. Why couldn't her mother just drop this.

" Oh you'll come around." Her mother laughed. " Tell Beth I love her. Maybe you could try to get her to talk. A two-year old should know how to talk."

" yes mother." Jenna agreed.

" Alright dear I'll talk to you in a few days. Love you hun." She hung up and Jenna shook her head.

Later on in the week she would call the company her mother books girly lessons and change them. She had grown tired of proper English and sitting. She grew tired of swinging on a pole splitting her legs open and hoping to land without breaking them. So she decided to change everything. It would be first aid, hunting and self-defense lessons. She was done being the girl she was supposed to be, she wanted to be who she was.

She walked up stairs to check on Daryl. He was still sleeping and she smiled at how peaceful he looked. It looked like he was dreaming because he ad a small smile on his face. She smiled to her self and then heard Beth make a few noises. So she made her way to the baby.

" ga!" She yelled when Jenna walked into her large nursery. Beth had just turned two and was slowly getting to walk around and make noises. She couldn't talk but she looked happy.

" Hi Beth!" Jenna said scooping up the little girl and twirling around. " You wanna talk?" She asked as the girl squealed in joy.

The two sat on the floor and Jenna looked into the child's eyes. " Mama." She said to the kid over twenty times. Every time getting a confused look. " Dada?" She said another twenty times still getting the odd look. " Oh baby girl why don't you talk?" She asked the girl.

" Ga!" He yelled again and Jenna laughed.

" Yeah that isn't a word." She said. " Alright kiddo we can try later. Trust me the faster you learn to talk the faster mother will start tell you what to do. Trust me when I said you don't want that." Jenna said to the child as she played with the dolls in front of her.

Daryl awoke to a shriek of joy. He was confused but no longer in pain. He sat up slowly and followed the giggles of what sounded like two girls. He noticed his shirt was clean and laying on the edge of the bed. He pulled it on and walked around. He followed the words dada and mama to a large pink room that he assumed was Beth's room. He looked inside seeing the two girls sitting and playing on the ground. Jenna was talking to Beth as she played. He didn't move he just listened.

" trust me Beth, once you grow up you will regret it. Did you know mother wants me to get married?" She said and the baby gave her a confused look. " I know right? Its crazy. A lady should always have a man behind her." She said mocking her mother's words.

Daryl listened and was also confused.

" Jackson Taylor. That's his name. He is actually an arrogant rich baby." She explained to the child who wasn't really listening. " He defiantly isn't the prince charming kind."

" ga!" Beth yelled as she looked at her sister.

" What? They exist. But trust me kiddo go for the cowboy types. More manly." She said and the kid laughed.

Daryl listened to what she just said. He remembered her calling him cowboy a few times and smiled at this. He always did like Jenna more than a friend but he wasn't sure if she did to. May be she did. He was about to walk in when Beth called attention to him.

" GA?!" She said and pointed to the door way. Jenna smiled at the kid then looked behind her to see Daryl leaning ageist the door way.

" Oh hi." She said. How long had he been standing there? She wondered then she ignored it. " Why are you walking around?" She asked.

" Well got tired of laying down." He said walking in. Beth watched this man intently. Her eyes were big and wide as he walked in. " Why is she looking at me like that?" he asked

as he sat beside Jenna.

Jenna laughed. " I think she likes you." She whispered. " Beth? This is Daryl." Beth looked at her sister then at the man and the smiled. She waved and Daryl surprisingly did the same.

" Nice to meet you, princess." He said smiling at the girl as she stumbled to him. She smiled up at him then reached up to the cut on his cheek. She frowned. " Nothing I can't handle." He reassured the girl. She then smiled kissed her hand and then placed it on his cheek.

" Aw." Jenna said as Daryl's eyes grew wide and cheeks got red. " She really does like you." Jenna giggled.

" Yeah I guess so." Daryl couldn't take his eyes off the little girl who was now sitting in front of him looking him over. Daryl had always had a soft spot for babies. He didn't know why, he assumed it was because he admired their innocence.

They spent hours talking to the little girl hoping to get a word from her but no such luck was seen. They noticed who tired she was getting so she told Daryl that she would put her to bed then they could watch a movie. " Go back up stairs." She ordered Daryl.

He knew she was serious so he just walked up the stairs but stopped when he heard a fait melody. He walked back down and when he got closer to Beth's room he listened to Jenna sing her to sleep.

" Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." She sang. " Don't you dare look out your window, Darling the worlds on fire. The war outside our door keeps ragging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone….Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound" He listened to her sing and when she stopped he heard her footsteps coming closer so he waited.

" That was nice." he said scaring her and she jumped not expecting him to be there.

" Jesus! I thought I told you to go up stairs?" She said taking a deep breath.

" Wow you scare easily." he said.

" Shut up." She said walking past him. " You weren't there the whole time were you?" She asked walking up the stairs.

" Yeah. Why do you hide the talent?" He asked as walked into her room.

" because it's not a talent." She said sitting on her bed.

" Are you kidding? Of course it is!" He said with a smile. " An amazing one if I might add." He said.

" Well thank you." She smiled. Then she felt tiredness hit her and she yawned.

" Well I'll be going then." he said walking toward the door.

" Wait why?" She asked. " You can stay if you like." She said. He looked back at her. " Or you could go back home and put my repair to shame." She said and he sighed.

" I didn't even think about him…" He said.

" Come sit." She said and he did as told.

After watching a movie for a few hours the two began to fall asleep and he saw her eyes slowly close but before she did she spoke in the softest voice. " You know you never have to leave if you don't want to." She said. " When ever things at your place get.. Well you know.. You could always come here." She smiled.

" Why would you want that?" He asked looking down at the almost asleep girl laying close beside him. Then her eyes opened wider and looked at him.

" What do you mean? Has it not occurred to you that you're my friend and I like having you around." She said with a smiled.

" Why?" He was confused.

" Oh my God." She said looking at him. " What is it with you. Every time someone compliments you, you just question it. Why can't you just deal with the fact that were are close friends and you're not getting rid of me." She laughed.

" But why?" he asked. He looked confused.

She sighed. " I want you around because I like you. You're a good guy and easy to talk to." She said. " You aren't superficial or fake you're the realest person I have ever met." She said to him. He smiled. She stood up and grabbed his hand. " Come with me. I wanna show you something." She said pulling him toward the window. She climbed out and he followed she climbed up onto the roof and he was confused why would she want to go up there? There was a ledge she had put a few pillows on so when she sat out there she was uncomfortable.

" What are we doing?" he asked.

" We are enjoying the stars." She said. " We haven't done that since we met." She smiled.

She pulled him and he sat beside her. The pillows made the ledge more comfortable. She layied beside down and he followed. They looked up and stared at the stars and she smiled.

" You know sometime I wish I could fly. Just leave this place and move on." She spoke.

" sounds reasonable." he said.

" Next year if I go away to New York, you think you would come with me?" She asked.

He looked over at her real fast and looked at her with big eyes. " You want me to come with you?" he asked he was happy she said that but then he felt a panicked feeling.

" yeah." She said. " It could be fun." She said. " We would both get away from Georgia and away from what we hate. Plus we wouldn't have to be alone. You know keep each other company." She said. She looked up but and he sat up quickly. He was breathing real fast she could hear it. " Daryl? You alright?" She asked sitting up in a panic.

He looked around frantically. " Jenna?" he asked. He thought he should now tell her how he felt. His heart started pounding louder than ever.

She looked at him with worried eyes. " What is it?" She asked.


	6. Connecting finally

Sorry for the wait. I ment to update a new chapter a while ago but school has messed with my schedule.

Anyways hope you like what will happen :)

I own nothing but Jenna and Beth.

* * *

He couldn't think of what to say. He then look into the bright green eyes he loved so much and took a deep breath and leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. He expected her to pull away but when she didn't he wrapped an around her while the other ran through he hair. Both her hands came up to his face and when he pulled back he looked at her and he saw the biggest smile on her face.

" Finally." She said with a happy tone and then leaned in kissing him again. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. His hand holding her back and pulling her closer.

They laid back down on the pillow covered ledge. They continued to kiss under the stars and they were both loving it. He slowly pulled away from her and then looked down at her. She looked back up at him with a small smile.

" I've waited months to do that." He said and she laughed.

" I've waited months for you to cowboy." She running her hands along his cheek. His eyes closed then opened again.

He leaned down gently kissing her again. This time begging for his tounge to connect with her and when she allowed it he knew there was no way he was letting her go. He moved his hands along her side as she did the same. They both seemed to reach for each other's shirts the same time. He pulled hers off first taking in her skin and when she did the same he didn't care about the scars and neither did she. He moved his mouth to her neck as he nibbled away making her moan and he shivered as her hands ran down his back.

That night the two enjoyed each other's company as they both succeeded to make the other moan and yelled out their names. She had always wanted Daryl and Daryl had always wanted Jenna. It only took a year for the both of them to figure it out. When the sun came up the next morning they both woke up with arms around each other and her head gently placed on his chest. He was woken up first to the sound of Beth yelling. It only took seconds for her to hear it as well.

" I don't remembering have a kid." She whined. He laughed. They had both found their way back into their underwear during the night and she grabbed for his button up shirt that he was wearing. She climbed down to her room and he followed with the rest of their clothes. She smiled at him when he came through the window. Dam did he like that shirt in her. It was big enough that it was just above her knees. They smiled at each other than she heard Beth yelled through the monitor. Then Jenna froze when she heard another voice coming from the room.

Daryl and Jenna looked at each other and took off down the stairs. They were both panicking and when they reached the room they were both breathing deeply. Beth had stopped crying and it sounded like she was laughing.

They both ran through the door and when the man turned around Jenna exhaled. " Jesus christ Alan." She said grabbing her chest in relief. Daryl relaxed as well and then was suddenly aware that her older brother was not looking at the two were were only wear one piece of clothing. He had managed to put his jeans back on but she was only wearing his shirt.

" Well hello to you to." Alan said winking at his sister.

" What are you doing home?" She asked.

" Oh I was just checking in on you two but I didn't realize you had company." he said looking at Daryl. " I'm Alan by the way." He smiled.

" Oh! Right Daryl Alan, Alan Daryl." Jenna said almost forgetting about Daryl. The two nodded at each other.

" GA!" Beth yelled at the two and they both laughed.

Daryl smiled at the little girl. He then realized it was Tuesday and he needed to get to work. He had gotten a summer job at the mechanic shop just outside town. " Can I talk to ya for a sec?" Daryl asked Jenna.

They walked outside. " Just realized I need to get to work. Picked up the job last week totally forgot about it." He said looking at her. He walked up stairs grabbing the other shirt he had laying on her bed. " You'll be back though right?" She asked.

" yeah if you want me to come back." he said pulling the shirt over his head.

She walked up to him as he looked her up and down. " What do you think." She said in a sarcastic tone. She leaned in and kissed him. His hands sat on her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck. He didn't want to stop kissing her but he had to.

" I'll be back later." he said smiling at her then he left. She smiled to her self.

She pulled a pair of skinny jeans on and walked back down stairs to feed Beth. When she got down stairs Alan was already doing what she was going to do.

" So…" Alan said with a curious smile.

" What?" She asked sitting down drinking some juice she poured her self.

" Oh don't play coy! You are so fucking happy right now." He said. " You have been

talking about that boy for the past year and a half. You have been waiting for him to ask you out and you got a lot more than that I bet!" Alan said with a smile.

She laughed. " Shut up." she continued drinking. " So how long you staying?" She asked.

" Oh don't worry I'll be gone by the end of today. Hey where's James?" He asked.

" I sent him home. I gave him the week off." She said and then Alan looked at her. " What? I didn't need him here and he has a wife and grand kids. Told him to be with his family." She said.

" Oh look at you being a saint." He said feeding Beth. " You know your mom will not be happy about you two." Alan said.

" Oh shit… Forgot about that." She said. " OH well im sure she will call tonight I'll tell her I'm dating some one. She won't like it but hey what she gonna do about it?" She said and the two laughed.

" True. Well You go shower and I'll take you to town if you like." He said.

" Alright." She disappeared into her room and showered and they all left.

Hours later when Beth and Jenna were sitting in Beth's room looking at a picture book. She heard a knock on the door and she went to open it. Daryl was on the other side and walked in.

" Just in time I was about to read for Beth." She said and he smiled.

" what you reading?" he asked.

" Her favorite. Peter Pan." She said. He looked at her with a confused face.

She laughed at him and they walked back to find Beth waiting for them with the book in front of her. Jenna read the story as Beth sat in Daryl's lap and they both listened to her. When the story was over Beth clapped and giggled. Daryl smiled at the little girl and then looked up at Jenna. She had a big smile across her face. She never looked so happy.

* * *

The next few days went by the same way. They two would wake up to Beth yelling and they would go about their day. Daryl went to work most of the days and Jenna would keep her self busy by cleaning up the house. She was happy and she knew why. Daryl made her happier then she could ever imagine. They had spent the last year getting to know each other and now she felt like she was falling for him. He could be rough at times and stubborn and rude but he could always be kind and caring. When Beth smiled up at Daryl she swears a tear comes to his eye every time. She could tell he already loved that little girl like it was his own sister. Every time Beth and Daryl would listen to Jenna read

them a fairy tale she would catch Daryl staring at the book like he was really listening and learning like a kid.

Friday was their last night together and Jenna wanted to make it count before her mother got back and she had to tell her. She knew after this week there was no way she was ever letting Daryl go. She was happy and wanted to stay that way.

" What you thinking about?" Daryl asked as he realized she was deep in thought as they sat outside and lay on the grass. Beth was asleep and they had laid there for an hour.

She looked up at him. " Jackson Taylor." She said and then realized she said it out loud.

"What?" he asked in a hurt voice.

She laughed. " No not like that. I'm thinking of a way to tell him and my mother I'm not marrying him. How to tell my mother that this time next year I will be riding off into the sunset of New York with you." She said turning to her side looking at him. He smiled.

" Tell her the truth." He said looking at her kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him.

" She won't like that." She said.

" Well then that sucks for her." he said. " Because there is no way I'm letting you go now." He said standing up putting his arms out for her to get up. She grabbed them and he helped her up. They walked to the house with his arm wrapped around her waist.

They walked up the stairs and when they reached her bedroom she looked back at him and she smiled. They walked in and when they kissed and fell against the bed nothing else mattered. They spent their last night in pure bliss.


	7. New friends

He you go hopefully you are still interested in reading this. It still may be a few more chapters until the world goes to shit but I gotta add a few friends first. :)

I Own nothing other than Beth and Jenna.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she was alone. She knew he had left so he wouldn't have to come face to face with her mother and she didn't blame him. Once she got to talk to her mother she would go into town and start her new self-defence classes. The instructor was a police officer and his partner that needed some community hours to get through their schooling. She did not know their names yet but she knew they were only a few more years older than her. Then she would go to her singing lessons. She was told she didn't need the lessons but she agreed to teach others for no charge. She wanted to make sure everyone could enjoy their talent. Jenna was changing into a more compassionate person but then there was the side of her that just wanted to kick the shit out of someone and soon she would be able to.

She got up and got ready for her mother's return. Two hours it took her mother and Ron to walk though the door calling for her. She was with Beth and she carried her out to greet them. Her mother hugged them and asked about their week. Jenna told them it was fine.

She told her mother James would be back on Monday. Her mother was mad but understood why she sent him away.

" once you two get comfortable, mom can I talk to you." Jenna said as they walked though the house.

" Sure darlin, give me about an hour." She said and they went their separate ways.

Ron took Beth from Jenna after a while and went to play with his baby girl. Jenna waiting in the living room for her mother. She walked in with a list in her hands and her reading glasses on. Jenna knew it was now or never.

" alright what would you like to talk about dear?" June sat down. She wasn't looking at her daughter she was marking things down on her list.

" About my future. Mother I do not want to work for the family business." She said flat-out grabbing June's attention.

" What?" She said in an annoyed tone.

" I want to go to medical school and he a doctor." She said to her mother. " I wanna help people. I don't want this life. I don't want to marry someone I do not love." She pleaded to her mother.

" But Jackson was just getting ready to ask you out." her mother said walking away. Jenna followed.

" Mother listen to me when I say I am not going to go out with him." Her mother shot her a look. " I have already fallen for someone else." Jenna said with a smile.

" What! Who!?" She asked.

" His name is Daryl, mother I like him very much."

" Dixon!" She yelled. " that rough redneck who lives with that abusive drunk Jack and good for nothing brother Merle!" She yelled.

" hey! You don't know them. Daryl isn't like his father at all. He is kind and he cares about me mama."

" Baby all he cares about is getting into your pants." June spat out in anger.

" That isn't true." she looked away. " Look I don't care about your opinion about Daryl I like him and I plan to keep seeing him. You can't stop me." Jenna said.

" Young lady! You will end this silly infatuation and grow up!" June yelled.

" Excuse me! I am grown up! You can not force me to do anything. I am my own person." Jenna yelled back.

" No. You will stay here and continue the family business." Her mother said looking back at her list.

" The hell I will! Are you that blind that you can't see that I hate this life style and don't want to live the rest of my life-like you!" Jenna said.

" Do not talk to me like that." June said in an annoyed tone.

" Well maybe if you would fucking listen to me! You are so blind! You don't care about anything other than money and how things affect you!"

suddenly Jenna was silenced by a hand smacking her across the face and then a sigh. " Oh Jenna.. I'm…" June tried to take back what she just did.

" Forget it." Jenna said feeling how red her cheek was. " Look I'm going to be 18 in a few months and when that day comes I'm gone. I do not want to stay here and be dragged into this world anymore. I care about Daryl and I will not be forced to marry someone I do not love for a stupid reason. I don't know why your mind is stuck in the old days of arranged marriages but you better get used to the fact that I'm not some dog you can order around anymore." Jenna said. She looked at her mother who looked sad and angry. She stood up straight and then walked right out of the door.

Jenna had decided to walk into town to get rid of some frustration. The walk was not long into the small town near her house. The city was still another hour walk but she had lucked out when she was told the officers teaching the self-defence classes were in the small town along with her vocals coach. She smiled when she walked up to this small gym with a few people in it. There was a total of seven men including the instructors in the gym. The instructors stood in the front looking at the men. They were all big and strong. The instructor she saw first was tall skinny and had a kind face. He look younger than the other. The other was much bigger in body comparison. He had bigger arms and think wavy black hair. She looked at them when the skinnier one walked up to her.

" Can I help you miss?" He asked with a polite accent.

She smiled up at him. " I'm Jenna, I believe this is a self-defence class am I correct?" Her voice obviously carried because the rest of the room looked over at her. She looked at them as they started at her. " What?" She asked.

The other instructor rolled his eyes. " I'm Rick." The skinny one smiled. She shook his hand. " That's Shane. Don't mind him he isn't used to teaching girls." He laughed and

Shane rolled his eyes again.

" Well it's nice to meet you." She said to both of them.

The next three hours was filled with Rick and Shane teaching the five men and Jenna how to over power someone in an attack. Shane seemed to always demonstrate on Rick. Jenna noticed a bit of tension between then but then noticed how close they seemed. Rick was very kind to Jenna but Shane was tough on her. They both pushed her to do better and were proud of how far she had gotten with just one class.

" I just realized how I know you." Jenna said as Rick and her walked out of the gym.

" Is that right?" he said smiling at the young girl.

" Yeah, Your Sheriff Grimes' son right?" She answered.

" How did you know that? I never told you my last name?" He said as they walked down the street with Shane following talking to some blonde women who had joined them.

" You father and my step father do business sometimes. He has been to countless fundraisers he hold." She said.

" Yeah…." he paused to think. "Ron and June? I believe they are." He said smiling. She nodded. " Well its refresher to see how normal you are compared to that sister of yours." he rolled his eyes.

" Come on man just cuz you don't approve don't mean others don't." She spoke up nudging Rick. They laughed.

" Well I like to believe I'm not really related to any of them I was just dropped off there by my real parents." She joked.

" Well a word of advice don't change. People should be more like you and your brother, down to earth and realistic." Rick winked at her as him and Shane walked off.

Jenna smiled and could tell her and Rick could be friends. She had an odd feeling about Shane though. She couldn't quite place it but there was something off about him. She forgot about him and walked away toward the vocal school deeper into the small town. She stayed there for a few hours and then went home to face what ever her mother could yell.


	8. COWBOY!

Sorry for the long wait :) Hope y'all ready. Shit is about to hit the fan with this family in this and the next chapters :)

Tell me what you think! Thanks for readin!

* * *

Another year had gone by and things between June and Jenna were no better. The two barely spoke and when they did it was usually June telling Jenna going off into town to find Rick or Shane at the gym. They would teach her new things just about everyday and their friendship grew thicker. She still had a bad feeling about Shane but she ignored it because he could be a good guy when he wanted to be.

A few times a week she would take a break from her coaching job at the vocal school to meet up with Daryl. The two were still very happy and she could feel her heart falling more in love with him every time he spoke. Merle wasn't as bad as Daryl had described. He was polite when he was sober but a complete jackass when he was drunk or high. Daryl had always protected her from him when things got out of hand and not once did Jenna ever see his father. Daryl said there was no way she would ever get near that man. She never questioned it and was thankful he cared enough.

She never knew how to introduce Daryl to Rick and Shane so she kept the three apart. There was a part of her that thought they may not get along. No matter how Daryl acted around Jenna he was always on guard with others. He trusted no one and barley talked to anyone. He never really knew how to make friends but he didn't care he had Jenna for that.

" are you sure you want to do this?" Daryl asked as the two huddled around her computer screen. She was logged onto the New York university application page. Her mouse had clicked and typed for the last hour. They were held up in her room while the house was empty. She had hovered over the summit button for ten minutes before he spoke. She was hesitating and he didn't know why.

" Yes. You sure you wanna come with me?" She asked looking back at him. He nodded and kissed her lips gently and she smiled. She then pressed the button and she took a breath and hugged Daryl.  
They looked at the screen for a few more minutes the they both fell asleep in her bed. Her head placed on his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around her like always. He thought if he let go she would slip away and he never wanted that. She woke up the next morning alone. She always did he could never stay because someone would walk in on them and they would both be in hell. She didn't mind she knew he would always come back to her. He reassured her this every day. She was really falling for him.

* * *

" We are going to a conference in California, don't suppose you wanna come with us?" Her mother knocked on her door.

" No." Jenna said as she was brushing her hair getting ready for the day. She was going to teach Beth a word by the end of the week if it killed her.

" Jenna honey."  
" What?" Jenna said harshly.

June walked in and was tired of the stupid fight she was having. " Look I'm your mother and I do everything in your best interest you know that right?" She said. Jenna rolled her eyes. " I understand now why you are refusing the path I picked for you. It's because I picked it. I realize now that you were right and you should be able to do what you like." Her mother spoke.

Jenna turned around not believe what she was hearing. " Serious?" She asked.

" yes. I'm sorry." June said hanging her head admitting defeat.

" Thanks mom." Jenna smiled hugging her mother.

" I love you sweetheart." June said.

" Love ya to." Jenna said as Ron and June walked out the door leaving Alan, Ashley, Beth and her alone.

" Alright I'm out!" Ashley said.

" Where you going?" Alan asked.

" Party. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Then she was gone. Jenna was overly happy to watch her leave.  
" I should go to." Alan said.

" What? Where you going?" Jenna asked.

" Buddy in Atlanta just moved in and we having a house warming. Be back tomorrow maybe." Alan said. He kissed Beth and Jenna on the forehead.

Jenna laughed at her self looking at Beth. " What about you? You gotta a hot date tonight to?" She asked the two year old who looked sad. She shook her head. " Well good. Your stuck with me tonight." Jenna said.

" Ga!" She yelled.

" Yeah baby girl." She said. " How about we learn to talk?" she asked. Jenna was very worried about Beth. She was three and still wouldn't talk. The doctors said that children learn at different paces and she should start soon but they would have to repeat the same words over and over until they got somewhere.  
She spent two hours with Beth saying random words. Nothing worked and Beth was getting mad. She wanted to play. So Jenna let her play. Jenna found herself walking around the house with nothing to do then a knock on the door grabbed her attention.

" Oh thank god! You have amazing timing you know that?" She said to Daryl as walked in with a smile.

" Well I try." He said hugging than kissed Jenna. " what no one home?" he asked.

" Nope." She smiled and Daryl smiled again. " Well Beth…"

" GA!" She yelled seeing Daryl.

" Hi baby girl." he said picking her up hugging her. She hugged him back and wouldn't let go for the rest of the night. They spent time together talking about the future and how great it would be. Later that night they were all sitting in Beth's room trying to get her to talk.

" Jenna." Said looking at Beth pointing to Jenna.

" Daryl." she said pointing to him. " Mama? Dada? Anything?" She asked.

Beth said nothing and the sighed. " I think we might have to give up cowboy. She isn't gunna say anything. I don't get it." Jenna said.

Beth looked between the two. She pointed to him "Daryl." Jenna said again. Then Beth did the strangest thing.

After Jenna pronounced his name she shook her head for a good minute. Then pointed to him and actually opened her mouth. " cow-boy" She said in a small voice.

Jenna and Daryl both shot their eyes to Beth who just spoke. " What did she just say?" Daryl asked.

" Beth who is that?" Jenna asked pointing to Daryl.

" cowboy!" She shirked.

" Oh my god!" Daryl and Jenna both said and they stared laughing. Beth had just said her first word and it was about Daryl. His expression looked like he was about to burst with tears he was so happy.

" Thanks right baby girl he is a cowboy." Jenna laughed. " My cowboy." Jenna whispered.

Beth soon fell asleep still repeating her word. Daryl couldn't get the smile off his face. That little girl made him happy, and so did Jenna.

After Beth was asleep the two walked up stairs and couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Their lips finally connecting when they reach the room and They were both so happy that night was by far the best they had shared. They fell asleep like always in each other's arms and it wasn't until 2 am when their blissful happy night came crumbling.


	9. Good-Bye

Alright. Now i gotta mess some shit up :) Hope you like it.

* * *

A loud knock ran through the house. Jenna jumped up. " What the hell?" She said grabbing Daryl's shirt and pulling it on. She rolled over him and he woke up. She was out the door before he was about to get up. Another loud knock came though. "I'm coming!" She yelled.

Daryl was just walking out of the room when she reached the door. She opened it to see Two police officers. Her heart started pounding. They looked at her as Daryl made his way down the stairs.

" Rick? Shane?" She questioned looking at them. " What… What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

" Jenna, it's about your mother and Ron." Rick spoke up in a sad tone. Shane stood looking at Jenna.

Daryl still had not made it down the stairs yet then he saw her face go white with panic and fear. He then noticed one hand grasp her mouth as her legs began to shake. It looked like she was about to fall.  
" There was a problem with one of the engines on their jet.. And…" Rick tried to speak but he could see the pain in Jenna's eyes. " I'm sorry to say that it went down." He said feeling like he had just crushed her.

" Oh God." She said as her knees finally gave out and as she fell back she backed up into Daryl's arms and chest. " Oh God.. No please tell me they are… no…" She could barely speak she was shaking.

" Jenna… They… well their gone." Shane finally came out and said it. Rick gave him a strange look then looked back to Jenna whose face was completely pale and fearful.

That's when the tears began to stream from her eyes without warning. "No… no.. no… Your lying." She stuttered out.

" Alan and Ashley are at the station waiting for you and Beth." Rick looked up at Daryl. He could have sworn Jenna was signal. He also thought he looked familiar. Rick just couldn't place it.  
Jenna couldn't breathe all of a sudden. She couldn't hear anything and she couldn't feel anything. She just blankly looked a the officers and then at Daryl who had sadness in his eyes as well.

" Come in. She will need a minute." Daryl said to the young men. He led Jenna up the stairs and she didn't say anything.

She found a pair of jeans on the ground and she got dressed. She didn't say anything and Daryl didn't say anything. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling. He walked down the stairs behind her.

" What about Beth…" Her voice very low.

" I'll get her." Daryl spoke. " You make sure she doesn't fall or anything." He said to Rick who nodded and looked afraid. Shane on the other hand looked like he was bored. Daryl rolled his eyes walked over get Beth. " Come on baby girl we gotta go." he said and her eyes opened then closed as he carried her.

When they got to the small police station she could hear a girl crying and she knew it was Ashley. She felt her eyes whell up again. Daryl kept his distance with Beth. Once Alan and Ashley saw Jenna they all hugged each other. No matter how much Jenna didn't like Ashley and Ashley didn't like Jenna now it didn't matter.

Ashley was holding on to them for dead life and Alan was also sobbing. Jenna let a few tears fall but then stopped. Her eyes grew wide with fear and panic.

The officers all watched the family and all felt horrible. " So your what the babysitter?" Shane commented to Daryl who was standing behind the family with Beth. Rick saw the way Daryl watched over Jenna. He found it odd for a guy like him but then he had never met this man before so who knows what he is capable of.

" No." Daryl said not taking his eyes off Jenna's broken and sad face. He felt his heart-break a piece off looking at her this way.

" Shane why don't you go see when the corner want an ID?" he walked away. " I'm sorry about my partner he can be insensitive. I really am sorry for your loss." He said.

" Not my loss." Daryl said looking at the sleeping kid.

" Well you're a good man to stand by her." he said. " I'm Rick by the way."

" Daryl." They shook hands.

" Now I know this is going to be tough but I have to ask one of them to Id the bodies."  
Rick said.

Daryl sighed. " Better ask. I have a feeling Jenna will want to." He said and Rick nodded walking to the family.

" Now I am really sorry but protocol is we need a positive ID."

" I'll do." Jenna spoke up cutting him off.

Rick led her to a small room. When she walked in there were two tables with sheets and two bundles. She looked at them then swallowed hard. She walked over and the doctor pulled over the sheet on Ron's body first. She felt tears run down her face as she saw his face. He had a hole in his neck where he obviously bled out form and tones of scratches on his face. She nodded. " That's Ron." She said. She then walked over to the other and took a deep breath. The sheet was uncovered and Jenna nearly fainted. Her mother, her pretty mother was now a pale piece of meat. She had a large gash on her forehead, a hole on her neck and a few features bashed in. She started crying again. " Oh mama!" She yelled crumbling to the floor. Rick knelt in front of her placing a hand on her back.

" I am so sorry." He said as she cried.

" no…noo..noo…noo..no…" She said over and over. She got up about two minutes later with puffy red eyes.

She walked out the room and busted though the doors. She was angry and sad. She walked past all the officers and past her family.

" JENNA!" They all yelled.

She busted through the doors outside and grabbed at the wall trying to breathe. She couldn't believe her mother was dead and now she was alone. She could feel the tears starting again and she started yelling. " WHY!" She said over and over. She hit her head on the wall and stayed there until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

" Jenna…" Daryl's voice said in a low and sad tone. She turned around with water still coming from her eyes as she collapsed into his arms. He felt his heart-break a little seeing her so sad and devastated. " I am sooo sorry…" he said and she cried to his chest.

That night was pure hell for their family. They had to sort out the funeral arrangements for the next few days and then talk about the will. Each of them was left with their share of money. They were well off. They would not have to worry about money. Then it came to guardian ship. Alan was already 21 so he automatically said he was responsible for them. Oddly enough the will said that Beth was to be cared for by Jenna.

They all went home that night with broken hearts and quiet mouths. No one said anything to each other. Beth casually whined but Daryl got her to be quiet. Jenna couldn't even look at Daryl after she broke down in front of him. She had never broke down in front of anyone. She felt week but then she didn't care. She was just happy the last thing she said to her mother was I love you. That was the only thing that gave Jenna closer.

" Again I am terribly sorry Jenna." Rick said. Daryl and the rest had disappeared into the house but Daryl could still see the two. " Call if you need anything alright?" he asked. Jenna looked up and nodded at the man. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They shared a moment then he turned and walked away and got in beside Shane who just nodded at the girl. Once they had gone she looked up and sighed.

When she reached the house Daryl put Beth back to bed and Ashley and Alan disappeared into their rooms. He could hear them sob and he felt bad. What was he supposed to do now? Leave? Stay? He walked into Jenna's room to see her missing. He noticed the window was open so he climbed up and sat next to her. Her knees pulled to her chest.

" I know what you are thinking. Your thinking your all alone now." He said but she didn't move. " Just telling ya that you aren't. You have me and Beth now and forever." Daryl said putting an arm around her. She didn't move. She placed her head on his shoulder and sat there for a minute.

" I need to be alone." She said and he looked at her. " Please?" She said not looking at him. He removed his arm.

" I'll come by tomorrow."

" No. Just leave me be for a few days alright?" She said.

Daryl understood she was sad but he was kind of hurt. She didn't want him around. He looked away then left. She sat there and looked out into the sky and didn't move until the sun came up. She actually didn't come down from that roof for two days after she got the news.

* * *

On the third day she came done and went to a hair dresser. The funeral was the next day but it didn't stop her from doing something drastic. She dyed all her blonde hair dark black. She took a good two inches off and it hung just on her shoulders. She cut her bangs to go straight across her forehead. Her hair looked like it boxed in her face, but in a good way. When she came home no one noticed because they were all busy and Jenna didn't want to talk. Alan did notice but said nothing. He assumed it was her grieving process.

" How is she?" Daryl showed up to the house on the day of the funeral in a black suit ready to go with them.

" Well she isn't talking, she cut and dyed her hair and she doesn't come down from the roof." he said. " This has been hard on all of us but I think she is shutting her self off.  
You should talk to her… after." Alan said.

Ashley came down the stairs in a black dress. " How are you two doing?" Daryl asked. Ashley smiled up at him.

" Getting through it." She said. He nodded then they waited for her to come down.

Jenna came down in a black dress that cut off at the knees. The neck line was low but not to low. She was wearing black flats and if the circumstances weren't so grim Daryl would have commented on how beautiful she looked. She really did even though she looked broken.

She looked up at him and he nodded and she walked past them. The funeral was long and sad. There were a lot of people there pay their respects. After the two-hour service everyone cleared the grave yard and everyone went on with their lives. Jenna stayed and sat in front of her mother's grave just looking at it.

She sat there for hours. Daryl kept his distance but he never left her there alone that is when he finally realized why she looked so different. Her hair, it was cut short and black. He shook his head and sighed.

He had thanked Rick for coming to the funeral and it meant a lot to the family. Rick was more than happy to come and then he left. Alan had taken Beth and Ashley home. He just watched Jenna as she pulled a piece of paper out of no where. He just heard what she said.

" I got in mama. I actually got in to NYU" She said with a sad smile. " I'm gunna go in two months and it sucks you wont be around." She sighed. " I am so sorry for all those nasty things I said to you. I know you loved me and was trying to do what was best." She said looking at her acceptance letter. " I'm afraid mama." She finally broke down again. She hung her head then slowly stood up. " I'll miss you mama. I love you. Goodbye." She said looking at the fresh dirt piled around the headstone.

She slowly walked away and Daryl met up with her as she started to walk down the road. He didn't know what to say but he didn't need to. She knew he was there and that's all she needed. He slowly reached a hand to hers as they walked. He then dared to put and arm around her. She allowed it and she placed her head on his shoulder and she smiled a bit.

" Thank you." She said. He didn't said anything he just nodded. They walked back to the house. It was a long quiet walk but neither of them cared. They just enjoyed not being alone together.

When they got back to the house she went to the roof and he followed her. They sat in the quiet for a while the sun went down. They sat close together and didn't have to say anything. Then she started.

" My mama and dad didn't have much money when I was about to be born." She said and he looked at her. She tucked her hair back releaving her scar. " They couldn't afford a hospital bill. So they found this cheap clinic. The doctor was sketchy and when he told my mama that she need a c section she was scared. My daddy told her not to worry." She said looking up at him. " My daddy told her that when everything was over they would have a beautiful and healthy baby girl to call their own." She spoke her voice cracking. " The doctor had no idea what he was doing and botched the c section and left me with this." She pointed to her face. " They didn't think I was going to live because of how deep it was but my daddy said I lived because I was strong." She said.

" He wasn't lying." Daryl said smiling at her.

" Yeah well I wish he would have thought more of himself instead of me." She said and he gave her a questioned look. " It only took my daddy five years to build up his company and become rich. He made millions but was never really happy. I used to ask him all the time why he didn't smile and he would tell me because there was always work that needed to be done." She spoke quietly now. " I cam home one day from school and I could hear my daddy's record player playing a song and when I followed it I walked into his office and I didn't even know what I was looking at. My dad had a revolver in one hand and a picture of me in the other. There was a hole in the top of his head and blood everywhere. I started screaming for my dad but he didn't answer. The neighbors called the police said I was being nucence." She said with a small smirk then it went away. " When the police showed up they grabbed me and that was the last time I saw my dad." She said looking up at him.

" Why are you telling me this now?" he asked.

" People I love keep leaving me." She said and when she did I broke his heart. " I don't want you to leave either." She said looking up with tears in her eyes.

He suddenly felt something in him telling him to run. He didn't understand. She needed him but he felt the need to run. He looked around and said nothing for a moment. She looked up at him finally.

" You Don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere." He spoke but he wasn't even sure he was telling the truth. He was so confused with himself. Why was he panicking? He knew he loved her but then there was that nagging voice in the back of his mind.


	10. Runs in the family part 1

Well here is Chapter 10. I hope it doesn't drag or hopefully i didn't cram too much stuff into one chapter. Just a few more things before the world goes to shit!

Again i own nothing but my own characters :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Over the next few months Jenna had been very aware of how distant Daryl was being. He would act like nothing was wrong but there were moments where he was staring at the door or the windows. She didn't understand.

She had decided not to go off to New York just yet. She would get there eventually but now Beth needed her around. She was turning twenty soon and she made a promise to her self that she would leave when she was twenty-two. She was just not ready to leave this life behind yet.

Ashley had left when she turned twenty. She told Alan she couldn't stand the house anymore. She needed to get away from the ghosts so she moved to Atlanta and took up fashion in a small college.

Alan had tried his best to keep the companies running and with help from others in the office they were doing alright. Sure they had their problems but they got through them. Alan had sold their mansion and bought a smaller but still big house in that small town near their old home. This house was beautiful as well and closer to everything.

Jenna made money by coaching younger kinds to sing and she did just fine for only a few hours a week while she looked after Beth. Daryl had gotten a job repairing cars in a local mechanic shop and seemed to be happy enough. He was still surprised she didn't go to New York. He felt guilty but then he never really wanted her to leave.

Rick and Jenna grew closer after they moved into the town. Jenna had never known Rick had a fiancé. Her name was Lori and was nice enough. Jenna always had this feeling Lori was watching her because of how mush time she spent with Rick and Shane. Jenna didn't care about what she thought because Jenna never really like her anyway. Daryl never made him self seen when she was with Rick. It bothered Jenna Daryl wouldn't open up to others but she understood.

Even Daryl could feel himself becoming distant from Jenna and he could not understand. Granted they had their moments when they were closer then ever but then he would pull away. He would always look after Beth no matter what but there was something in the back of his mind telling him it was time to get out. "NO" he would always tell himself.

" Hey?" Jenna snapped him out of a daydream one night while she was making dinner. He had come in and sat at the table and just started at her. " What is going on with you?" She finally asked sitting beside him.

" Nothin." He said then looked away.

" Daryl. For the last two months you have been very distracted and well distant. Seriously what is your deal?" She asked in a demanding tone. She had enough of him lying to her.

He finally sighed and looked back up at her. " Why didn't you go to New York?" he asked.

" What? You know why." She said

" No you never told me." He argued back.

She sighed. " I didn't go because I wanted to stay here and make sure Beth was alright and well it didn't seem like a good idea." She said standing up and walking away but a hand grabbed her arm gently.

" Your lying." She said.

" No I'm not." She said defending her self.

Daryl felt anger raise in him. " Don't fucking lie to me girl. I know you are so don't stand there and pretend." He said sternly.

She just looked up at him. He had never talk to her like that before and she was confused. " You really want to know? Fine. it's because I couldn't take you with me!" She sort of yelled at him. He took a step back and looked at her. " I couldn't take you with me but I couldn't leave you behind." She said looking down.

" You plan on explaining that one to me?" He asked confused rubbing the back of his neck.

She sighed. " I couldn't take Beth with me to New York and I knew you would want to look after her." She stopped and looked at him. " and I couldn't leave you here alone. Plus I'm happier here." She said.

He looked at her with a confused face and anger in his eyes. He didn't know what she meant but he had a feeling it meant she didn't want him anymore. That was all he needed to hear. He looked at her and shook his head. " What ever." And walked out the door.

" Daryl?" She said when she realized the door was being opened and then slammed the door behind him. She ran to the door and opened it just in time to see Rick walking up the drive way and Daryl running right into him like he didn't even see him. Rick stumbled back and the two watched him get in his truck and drive off quickly. " Daryl!" She tried to yell out.

" Umm.. Is everything alright?" Rick asked pulling Jenna out of her daze of confusion. "Jenna?"

" What.. Oh yeah… Well I hope so." She said looking at Rick. " I just don't know what I did." She said looking at her friend.  
" Well give him a couple of hours to cool down maybe he'll come around." He smiled as the two walked in. " I want to talk to you about something." he said.

The two sat at the table across from each other. " Alright Lori and I are getting married next month. I want you there."

" I thought you were supposed to get married a year from now?" She asked.

" Well a small problem with that. it's just a small ceremony just friends and some family." he smiled.

" Well consider me there." She nodded. " Can I ask what got in the way?" She asked.

Rick looked torn between two emotions. Happiness and stress. He took a deep breath and looked up at her. " I'm gunna be a daddy." he smiled.

" OH my god. Rick that's amazing!" She said getting up hugging her friends. " congratulations. A little Grimes boy or girl! How cute." She said with a bit smile.

" Thanks." He smiled. " I also wanted to ask you something else." He said.

" Sure." She nodded.

" I know Lori should be here but what ever. Now I don't have many friends and Lori's well they aren't as trustworthy as you I guess.' Rick began to ramble. She just listened to him. " I want you and Shane to be the God parents of our child." he said.

" Are you serious?" She asked with a smile.

" Of course. If anything were to happen to me and Lori I would feel better if you two looked after our child." He said.

She got up and hugged him again. " I would love to Rick." She smiled.

The two talked for a while and just as he was about to leave. " Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we got a call from Atlanta the other day to say that one of their prisoners was being released and to just keep an eye out on him." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" She was confused.

" The prisoner, It's Merle Dixon." he said and she nodded.

Merle had been in jail for the past year for nearly beating a man to death. Daryl had always acted different when Merle came around and as soon as Jenna heard this she knew

what was going on. " Thanks Rick. Give my best to Lori. I'll see ya later." She said.

Jenna was now on a mission. She knew exactly what was going on with Daryl. She knew his brother would come around and try to convince Daryl he didn't need a woman to tie him down. He would try to convince Daryl to go out drinking with him and when those two get to drinking together it never ends well. She knew she could find Merle half way down a waitress's skirt and about three beers in him by now in the bar in town so she took off to find him.

" Come on girly!" Jenna heard his voice form outside the bar. She rolled her eyes and walked in. Sure enough there was Merle sitting next to a blonde women half drunk trying to feel her up. She was hitting him away when she reached over and grabbed his shoulder. " Oh Jenna girl! What you doing here." He said laughing falling over.

" Shouldn't you be with that cop friend of yours." She heard a smaller voice from the other side of Merle. She walked around to find Daryl taking another drink out of a glass that was just about empty now. She sighed. Great not she would have to deal with two drunk Dixon's.

" Better question is what are you two doing here." She said taking the drinks away from the both of them. She looked at the young bartender that looked frightened. " I'm sorry for any trouble they cause you. Do me a favor and just don't call the cops?" She asked and he nodded. No one was really around either but there were a few watching. " Come on we are leaving." She said to Daryl.

He shook his head. " You can't tell me what to do girly." he said just like Merle would. She could feel the anger in her rise. She had never seen Daryl this stubborn before. In fact she had never had to deal with a drunk Daryl. " Why don't you go back to your pretty little house and stay there." She spat at her. She looked back at him with wide eyes. He had never talked to her like that. What had gotten into him?

" That's right missy take your fine ass back home. Or you think you could handle this?" Merle placed an arm around Jenna's waist. Daryl didn't move. She smacked it away quickly.

" Don't touch me Merle. Why must you come here and fuck with his head?" She asked him.

" What the hell you talking about girl! I aint do nothing but set him straight. He was getting a tad close to y'all and I had to fix it." Merle said. " Plus you don't want a pussy like him." he winked at her. Daryl still didn't move. She was confused usually anytime Merle ever gestured to touch Jenna Daryl would jump at Merle.

" Shut up Merle." She finally said. She turned her back on him. " Daryl come on let's go." She said and didn't look up from his glass that was now being emptied.

" Daryl come on bro! Don't be a pussy your girl is being disrespectful why don't we teach her a lesson." Merle said which made her skin crawl. She knew exactly what he meant by that.

" Shut your fucking useless mouth Merle!" Jenna finally yelled as the only people in the bar ran for the door. They could see bad things happening from a mile away. She was about to turn around when her arm was grabbed.

" Bitch needs to be put back in place." He said pulling her and then smacking her across the face. Her face whipped sideways in pain and stumbled back a bit. She was caught off guard but was ready to punch him in the face when she was instantly pushed back. She lost her footing and fell back as she watched Daryl jump his brother.

After a few punches Daryl lifted Merle by the shirt. Blood was leaking from both of their faces. " If you ever touch her again I swear to God I will not hesitate!" Daryl yelled at him and stumbled forward and walking out.

Jenna jumped up and ran after Daryl. She face was stinging but she ignored it for now. She finally caught up to him just as he was about to fall over. He was drunk and could barely walk. She led him home and no words were spoken. When they got home Beth bad managed to climbed out of her bed and sit at the kitchen. It was like she was waiting for him to come home.

" COWBOY!" She yelled in happiness.

" Beth go to bed. Daryl needs to sleep ok. You can see him in the morning honey." Jenna said as Beth hugged Daryl who was half awake. She skipped off into her room and shut the light off. For a three-year old she was good at doing things for her self.

" Why do you do this to yourself Daryl?" She asked him knowing no answer would come. She walked up stairs helping him and laying him down on her bed. She had managed to get his shirt and jeans off before he passed out. " What has happened to my cowboy?" She asked her self again laying down beside him.

She woke the next morning first with an enormous amount of pain in her left check. She walked to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. She shook her head at the darkened skin under her eye and the small cut from Merle's ring he happened to be wearing when he struck her. She noticed it had swelled a bit so she wondered down stairs to find some ice.

" Jenny what happened?" Beth asked when Jenna sat down. Alan had made Beth breakfast before leaving in the morning for work. She sighed and looked at the worried child.

" Nothing. A very mean person. I'm okay though." She smiled as the little girl held up the ice to her face. Beth smiled at her sister and then started to hum. She was humming the lullaby Jenna had sung t her as a baby. She hadn't san for Beth in a few months. Jenna was surprised she stilled remembered it.

Beth took a seat on her sister's lap as she took the ice from the girl. Beth lied her head on Jenna's shoulder and looked up. " Sing." She said with the softest tone.

" Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…." Jenna sag and paused. " The war outside our door keeps ragging on." She looked at the little girl. " Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you an I'll be safe and sound…. Sound…" And Beth sighed.

" You going to be ok?" Beth asked in a sad tone.

" Of course baby girl. Why wouldn't I?" She said looking down.

" I don't know. Cowboy isn't around all that much anymore. I miss him." She said.

" I know honey. Why don't you go play with your toys." Jenna said trying to hold back her tears. Beth jumped off her lap and skipped away.

Daryl had just woken up to a soft melody and he wondered down stairs and stopped in the door way to hear Beth say something that actually broke his heart. " I miss him." She then skipped away like nothing had happened. He walked into the kitchen to see Jenna sitting down with her head hung and hand running through her dark hair.

Last night was still a blur. All he remembers is hitting someone and Merle and then leaving the bar. He was scared to walk in a ask what happened. He did so ever so slowly. He was quiet and she didn't even realize he was there until he sat across from her. He looked at her and waited for her to look up.

When she finally did look up his face turned white and took in what he was looking at. Her check was cut and red, and the bottom of her left eye was dark. He took a deep breath in and she just looked at him. " Did…did I…" he was unsure of himself.

She smiled. " No. Merle did. He would have done a lot worse if you didn't step in when you did." She said.

He hung his head. " I'm sorry." He said.

She reached across the table and touched his hand gently. " It's alright." She smiled at him. His heart filled with guilt and rage. He was so angry with Merle but finally got to touch Jenna again. He got up and hugged her tightly. " Now will you tell me what is happening?" She asked.

" Nothing, Merle just… he expects things from me and I'm just used to doing as he says. How bad did I hit him?" he asked closing his eyes fearing what she will say.

She smiled. " Well I doubt he can see out of his right eye and I bet he needs a few stitches." She said and Daryl sighed. " I thought it was very brave the way you stood up to him then threaded him." She said placing a hand in his arm as they walked to find Beth.

" Damn I was afraid of that." Daryl said quietly. He knew he would be expecting an angry visit from his brother.


	11. Runs in the family part 2

Another chapters for all you great readers! Thanks again for reading! :)

I own nothing except my own people :)

* * *

That day the three of them spent together. Something they hadn't done for almost a year. Daryl was enjoying his day and was happy he didn't cause and harm to Jenna but that voice in the back of his mind told him to run again. He had a feelings something bad was going to happen. He pushed the thoughts away for a minute then continued with his day.

Around seven there was a knock on the door and Jenna went to answer it while Daryl sat with Beth. Daryl didn't look up to who it was but recognized the voice of a demanding police officer who he did not like.

" Jenna can I talk to you?" Shane's voice sounded worried.

" yeah sure." She said letting him in. Over the past few months she and Shane had gotten along better and now they could be considered friends. " What about?" As they stood in the kitchen away from Beth and Daryl.

" Rick and Lori." he said.

" What happened?" She automatically assumed the worst.

" She is fucking pregnant!" He just about yelled.

" I know. What's your point?" Jenna questioned him.

" They ain't even married yet." Shane spoke like an old man.

" Shane what is really the problem with Lori having a baby? Rick seemed over joyed about it yesterday." She said.

" Rick can't afford a kid. They barley live alright now? How is he gunna…" Shane questioned his friend.

" Shane I'm gunna stop you right there. Rick and Lori have been through a lot since they started dating and I'm pretty sure they can handle anything. They are strong people and Rick will make it work." She said looking Shane I the eyes. " I understand you're his friend and your worried but you're going to have to let them be." She said.

" Yeah I guess." He said looking down.

" You still in love with her?" Jenna finally asked the question that was bothering her since the two had met Lori. Shane's face turned white in shock stared at her with wide eyes. " Yeah I know. I can see it." She said.

" I… I…. No. She is getting married to Rick and that's all there is." Shane said not really believing what he said was the truth.

" Good. Now being the best friend you have to be there for those two no matter what." She stated and Shane nodded. " You do not let your feelings control who you are." She said. Daryl had heard that part and felt that voice in his mind speak up again.

" A family? What the hell is this? This isn't' who Daryl Dixon is!" The voice called. " What the hell is the matter with you?" Daryl tried to ignore it. " You and your brother against the world not this bitch and her kid sister." It said. " Your such a fucking pussy." It repeated over and over. He tried to shake his head of the voice but it just wouldn't shut the hell up.

" Alright." Shane finally said. She nodded to him and he smiled. If Shane wasn't so hot-headed she would find him attractive but there was these qualities about him that seemed off. He always made trouble for himself and he never really took responsiblity for much. Rick took most of the blame. He also meddled with Lori and Rick's relationship which was out of line but Rick never said anything. Shane was a very high-tempered guy that didn't like to be talked down to.

Shane left after Jenna smiled at him. He still looked angry and hurt but there was nothing she or he could do about it. She stood by her self for a moment before returning to Beth and Daryl. When she walked in she saw the three-year old comfortably seating in his lap watching his every move. Beth was mesmerized by Daryl.

" I swear girl if you even go after a guy like that I will come after you." he said and she laughed. She had no idea what he meant by that but it was funny.

" Yeah best not make that mistake." Jenna said sitting beside them.

They talked and laughed and when the sun was going down and Beth had gotten tired they were about to put her to bed. She was half awake and half asleep when the door bell rang again. Daryl's heart jumped. He was ready for anyone especially Merle to com through that door.

" I get it!" Beth yelled and before Daryl could stop her she ran and opened the door and looked up.

Jenna was in the kitchen and didn't even know someone was at the door but when she heard Beth yelp she spun on her heels and quickly got to the odd scene unfolding in front of her.

Beth had opened the door to a very drunk and angry Merle. He didn't even care the kid was standing there. He walked pasted her and into the house. Beth was confused and Merle pushed her to the side violently and she yelled. Jenna had appeared to see Beth on the floor and Daryl staring at Merle and Merle staring right back. He then reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a revolver.

Jenna ran over to Beth. " Beth I need you to run. Get to your room as fast as you can ok." Said as she talked to the little girl. She nodded and started to run toward her room. She mistakenly ran past Merle who reacted by grabbing the child's color and pulled her back.

" You son of a bitch you let her go now!" Jenna yelled and walked in front of him.

" Shut up bitch!" He just yelled back as he held on to Beth.

" Let her go now." Her fists were clenched and turning white. Daryl just stood there in fear, praying his brother wasn't cruel enough to hurt Beth

" Merle let the little girl go." Daryl spoke.

" You know ever since these two came around you have been a different person baby bro. I can't help but wonder if they weren't around you and I would be back to our normal." Merle threaded. He shifted the point of his gun to Jenna. Daryl instantly pushed Jenna behind him to protect her.

" No." She said refusing to hide behind him in fear. " You put that gun down and let her go or I will call the cops. I will make sure you go away for the rest of your pathetic life!" Jenna said stepping away and in front of Daryl. " Or pull the trigger." She dared him.

" Jenna.." Daryl whispered.

" No, he constantly calls you a pussy. Lets just see how much of a man you are Merle. I dare you pull the trigger." She said standing up to him.

Merle didn't even seem to think about what he was going to do but Daryl knew. Just as Merle was about to pull the trigger he jump toward his brother taking him down and smashing into the ground. The gun had most defiantly gone off but he didn't know where or in who.

Daryl dragged Merle outside and threw him through the door. Then he hushed his voice. " Merle you listen very clearly. You give me one week to finish here and I will go with you and I'll leave them. But you have to give me your word you will never ever come back

here." He said.

" You better be fucking ready! We going to Atlanta and we ain't coming back for no bitch and her kid!" He yelled and stumbled away.

Daryl sighed and knew what he had to do to keep Jenna and Beth safe. He would have to leave. This was the only way Daryl could think of to keep Merle out of trouble and out of Jenna's life. He also believe Jenna would do better with out him. But he had a week to make her either pull away from her or just up and leave all together.

He walked in and slammed the door behind him walking in on a scary scene. Beth was clinging to Jenna for life as she cried uncontrollably. Jenna was trying to get the child to clam down but it wasn't working. He looked her over noticing a small amount of blood coming from her arm.

" You alright?" He asked grabbing it.

" Yeah just grazed my arm." She smiled sadly. " Cant say the same for her." She said.

" bad man gone yet!" She cried.

" Yes baby girl. The bad man is gone. I promise you will never have to see that awful man ever again." Daryl said pushing Beth's hair away from her eyes. She nodded and reached out for him to hug her. He held the little girl until she cried her self to sleep. He felt horrible that her nightmares would be his fault. He couldn't even deal with the guilt he was feeling. He shook his head as Jenna got up and walked away. Daryl knew he was to put Beth in her bed. He did so then feared the moment he would have to face Jenna who was probably beyond angry.

" I love you cowboy." Beth's voice made him snap out of his gaze. Her eyes were just barely open and she looked up at him. She had a small smile on her lips as he looked down on her. She closed her eyes and was fast asleep before Daryl said anything.

" Right back at you baby girl." He said softly and felt his heart split in two. He hadn't even considered how Beth would deal with him leavening. He had just hoped she would forget about him, but part of him knew he wouldn't be that lucky.

He walked back to Jenna with his mind split in two places.

" How the fuck does someone become that fucking angry and stupid!" She just about yelled at him.

He was just looking at her with sad and guilt filled eyes. He didn't know what to say other than " I'm sorry. You won't have to deal with tat ever again." He said.

" Can you guarantee that?" She questioned him

" Yes I can." He said kissing her forehead.

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently. " Well ook then." She said and he looked back at her. She believed in him and to break his heart knowing he would have to break hers. But then her lips connected with his again and he put his doubts and hear break to the side and enjoyed her company.

The next morning Jenna didn't have to wake up alone and she smiled to her self. She loved not waking up alone. She loved waking up to a peacefully sleeping Daryl beside her. She thought about how easy it would be to just say this way for the rest of their lives. She without a doubt love Daryl. Had she told him yet? She thought herself. Did he love her? He must have. She listened to her mind talk while looking up at his eyes that were moving. He must have been dreaming and she smiled.


	12. I Love you

Sorry for the long wait. Well here you go :) Enjoy

* * *

Jenna got up slowly and when Daryl's eyes opened quickly she flinched because he sat up quickly. "Jesus calm down." She said noticing his chest rising rapidly. He was in a panic and she was worried. " Are you alright?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder as she rubbed his eyes.

" Yeah… Nightmare." He said closing his eyes again.

" hey?" She said and he looked at her and she smiled slightly. " its over now." She said and he nodded.

She got out of bed and headed for the shower. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. His mind was racing and was thinking more than it had in months. He laid there for an hour and when Jenna walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to leave he was confused.

" Where ya going now?" he said getting up as well.

She smiled. " Rick and Lori want to look after Beth today while me and Shane do some stuff." She said looking around for her shoes.

" Why?" he asked.

She sat down to pull her shoes on. " Well they are going to be parents soon and could use the practice. Rick I'm sure will be an excellent father but Lori… well she needs it." She said looking at him with a kind smile.

" And you and Shane?" he asked.

" The holders of Rick and Lori's wills want to talk to us about what should happened in the event of their deaths. We are guardians of the little one growing in Lori." She got up and headed for the door. He followed her. " Shane is still pretty shaken up about the whole thing but I'm sure he will get over it." She said.

" Somthin' about that guy I don't trust." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her into him. She laughed and smiled up at him.

" What you jealous?" She teased.

" Hell no. I am very certain that he knows your mine." he said and her heart skipped a beat.

" Is that right?" She said coyly.

He smiled. " Yes." And he kissed her and both of them fell into the kiss harder than ever. When she finally did pull away she blushed and he smiled at her.

" Jenna!" They heard Beth's voice calling from her room.

Jenna smiled up at Daryl and he let her go and when she turned away he watched as she mad her way quickly to the little girl. He sighed then walked upstairs and showered. His mind continued to race and the he just drowned them all out. That was it.

When Jenna walked into Beth's room she saw the little girl struggling to get her sweater on. It was bright blue and it didn't match the rest of her outfit. " Beth why are you putting that one on?" Jenna asked.

" Cuz I like it!" She yelled back.

Jenna giggled and knelt down to help the confused girl. When they were both ready they were about to leave when Beth stopped at the door and didn't move. "Beth?" Jenna asked.

" We have to wait." She said.

" Why?" Jenna asked.

" I though you two had left already?" Daryl's voice forced a huge smile across Beth's face. She turned around to see him making his way down the stairs slowly. When he reached the bottom she ran to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and he tightly hugged her back. When she let go she smiled at him then skipped back to Jenna. " Now we can go." She said. Jenna smiled at Beth and then up at Daryl who was smiling as well.

" You must be Beth?" Rick's strong voice nearly scared Beth when her and Jenna walked into their house. She nodded and hid behind Jenna's legs. Rick knelt and smiled sweetly at the girl as Lori stayed back. Jenna looked down at Beth who looked scared. " Well my name is Rick." he said and she looked at him.

" It's ok, he is a good guy." Jenna whispered to Beth. As soon as she heard this her smile came back and she stepped away from Jenna.

" hi!" She said to him.

Rick smiled and looked at the beautiful little blonde and decided he wanted a girl. Lori just looked scared. She had said nothing and she wouldn't even introduce her self.

Jenna wanted to roll her eyes but she held her actions back. " Shane around?" She asked.

" In the shower. Be down in a minute." Lori said looking at Jenna.

" Well then I'll just wait. Beth, this is Lori." Jenna looked back at the little girl who was making small talk with Rick. He was saying something that made her laugh and then her attention was turned toward the women in the back ground.

" Wow… your pretty." Beth said walking up to Lori.

Lori smiled. " Well thank you. You are very cute your self." And the two giggled.

" Alright let's get this done." Shane said coming down the stairs pulling his shirt on. Jenna was very aware of how muscular Shane was and she smiled. It made her smile because he thought he was the toughest guy around and she could think of someone else more tough.

" Yes let's." She said. " Bethe please be good for Rick and Lori."

" Wait! What if the bad man comes back!?" She ran to Jenna.

Rick, Shane and Lori all shared a look. " Beth listen to me ok? The bad man is long gone. You don't have to worry about him coming back ok? You can't be afraid." She said and Beth nodded. Beth walked back to Rick who gave her a concerned look. " Long story explain some other time." She said and he nodded.

Shane and Jenna left to meet with the man who was going to make them legal guardians of Rick and Lori's baby. Jenna was more than happy to do this but Shane was torn. Jenna didn't concern herself with is feelings because she knew exactly how that conversation would go. She would tell him to get over it and he would be pissed.

Shane had stayed quiet the entire time Jenna spent with him. She had tried to start a conversation with him but he just wouldn't humor her with something to say. She listened to the holder of the will for Rick a Lori and started to worry. What if something did happen to them? She would be reasonable for this child and he would have to grow up not knowing his mother and father. All he would know is her and Shane.

When then left she started to breathe heavily and Shane finally noticed. She was looking around in a panic. " Hey? What is the deal?" he asked. He was very fed up with the day and didn't want to deal with her drama as well. She stopped walking and said nothing. Then he stopped and realized something was actually wrong. " Jenna? You alright?" he asked turning to face her.

" That poor kid…" She mumbled. " he wont know them.. We can't…" She wasn't making any sense.

" Jenna what are you talking about?" He asked grasping her shoulders.

" Rick and Lori man. If something happened to them all that poor kid will know is us!" She finally said. " I don't know about you but I ain't the greatest parent figure out there!" She said pushing away from Shane.

He sighed. " I'm not worried about it." He smiled.

" How can you say that?" She asked calming down.

" Because if I know Rick, and I do, then he made the best decision there is. The way you look after Beth and how you always there for that little girl you're a better parent then I can ever be. So I believe they made the right decision." He smiled and she looked up at him. She had known Shane for about a year and half and not once had he ever said something that nice to her.

She took a breath and looked up at him. " I guess I'll have to believe you." She said. Oddly enough he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

He then nodded to her and walked off the other way as she walked back to Rick and Lori's. When she got there Beth and Rick were on the floor playing with dolls. Who would have guessed Rick would play with dolls. Lori was watching from the kitchen and didn't seem that interested. She was reading through a house decor magazine. Jenna rolled her eyes and wondered how well she would pay attention to her own kid.

" I don't wanna go." Beth protested when Jenna said it was time to go.

" She can stay here if she wants." Rick said with a smile. It was like the two had become best friends. He was still young and she looked up to him. " In fact it's Saturday now why doesn't she stay the weekend. I'm sure you and Daryl would like the time alone." Rick winked.

Jenna smiled at them. " Alright. It would be nice." And Beth smiled and hugged Jenna.

Jenna nodded over to Lori who ignored she was even there and then left. She was walking back to the house when she noticed the clouds start to form around her and the small town. She sighed. " Seriously?" She said as she felt the few rain drops on her head. Within seconds the beautiful King County hot weather turned to a thunderstorm mess.

She started to walk faster and that's when she noticed the head lights behind her. " Hey girl what'ca doing walking in the rain." Daryl's voice said in a laugh as he looked at Jenna drenched from head to toe.

" Oh shut up." She said as she opened the door and slid in beside her in his pickup. He was laughing and she was cold. She snaked over to him and he placed an arm around her to keep her warm.

When they two got home he was still smiling and she didn't know why. His smiles didn't usually stay on his face for that long. She looked up at him but he looked away every time. She rushed upstairs and changed from her wet clothes into one of his over-size shirts and small back shorts. She made her way back down to find him confused.

" What's the matter cowboy?" She asked.

" Beth?" he finally realized what was missing.

She smiled as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. " Rick and Lori loved her so much decided to keep her." She said his eye brows raised. " Well just for the weekend." She smiled pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back with much anticipation.

That's when he remembered what he had found for her earlier. He pulled away from her and slipped a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a think silver chain that was long enough to hold a ring to it. It was a small white gold band that had the words 'I love you.' Engraved on it.

Jenna looked at it with wide eyes and then he looked at her. " There was a time my momma and pops were in love and he was a good man. When Merle was born is when it all went to hell. My mom took this off her hand before she left us. She gave it to me and said ' one day she'll come and save you, but it won't be me.' Then she was just gone." He said looking at the necklace. He hooked it around her neck and she didn't take her eyes off his. " This should be yours then." He said.

She was quiet for a moment and then he jumped to his touch and pressed her lips to his. When their kiss did end she led him upstairs to her bed and when they laid down she whispered into his ear. " I love you too." He smiled bigger then he had ever and they couldn't help but kiss her again and again.

She knew he would never come out right a say those words. She knew that was his way of showing it and she was ecstatic that he finally did. She no longer had to worry about him leaving in the middle of the night because she truly believed he would stay forever.

He couldn't say the words out loud but there was something about the way she kissed him he knew she knew he really did love her. Now he could leave. He knew it was a horrible thing to do but he had to keep them safe. He would leave tomorrow night and head for the city and find Merle there. He hated him self but he wasn't exactly coming up with a different plan. Plus he had a feeling she would be okay with out him. He now knew she would have Rick or even Shane to look after her.


	13. What did I do wrong?

Sorry short chapter. It skips a head about three days. enjoy :)

* * *

" Jenna!" Rick's voice called from the front lawn as she began to throw things out the window. "Jenna! Jesus Christ! What the hell is going on!" He yelled rushing into the house. When he reached the top of the stairs there was blood on the floor and a smashed mirror just barely hanging onto the wall. Jenna sat in the corner quietly crying clutching her arm.

" Son of a bitch." She whispered quietly. " I knew he wouldn't…." She said.

" Jenna are you okay!" Rick yelled rushing to her side. She looked up at him and her eyes her blood shit and puffy, her checks here beat red and her face was full of pain. Then he saw the cut on her arm. " Jenna?" he said tilting her chin up to face him. " What happened?" He asked sitting beside her.

" he just… no good-bye…no reason…just gone." She said digging her head into her arms. " That stupid redneck!" She yelled grabbing the lamp beside her and throwing it across the room.

" Shit…" Rick finally made the connections. Daryl had finally did what he expected him to do. He had finally left and broke her heart.

He got her up and led her to the kitchen and sat he down to look at the cut on her arm. It wasn't deep but it was still bleeding. He placed a wrap around it and looked at her face. Her emotions said angry, but her eyes screamed pain. He sighed. He had to know.

" Okay what happened." He asked.

" He just fucking left! Why would he just… no good bye…."

" Okay start from the beginning." Rick interrupted her.

" Yesterday morning I woke up alone. His stuff that had been in a few drawers were empty but placed back. I went to find him at work and he had quit, I went to his pops place and no one was around. The door was open so I walked in and there was literally nothing in that house. Not even a damn piece of bread." She said rubbing her head. " I don't understand?" She said looking back at Rick who had once hand on hers and the other rushing through his hair.

" well you never can tell what the Dixon boys are going to do next." He said. She looked at him with confusion how could he know? " I Have heard a lot about those two. Pick up a leave a town quickly and no one misses them." He said. " I don't know what to say Jenna, I am so sorry." he said as he whipped a tear away from her check.

" I know. Thanks Rick." She said getting up. " Can you answer this though?" She asked.

" I'll try."

" Why would he give me this if he was just going to leave?" She said pulling the necklace into view from around her neck. Rick looked at the engraving and sighed. He had a feeling he knew why but he didn't want to tell Jenna the man she loved left because he realized what was happening and was scared.

" I don't know." He simply said.

" I was afraid of that." She said. He realized she was looking around for something but he knew she was in shock. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. She finally let her sobs get to her and he held her while she did.

" You don't gotta worry about me and Shane though." He finally said after about an hour of the two sitting in silence. He didn't want to leave her in this condition. " I have never meet anyone other than Shane I can be this good of friends with. I concider you and him my best friends. I love you like a sister and same as Shane. Don't forget that ok?" he asked her. " and Beth, she will love you just the same." Rick said.

" Thanks Rick." Jenna said leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and they just sat there.

Jenna couldn't understand. Two days ago she was happily laying beside the man she loved who she thought loved her back. Then she wakes up alone and with no explanation as to why or what she did wrong. There was just something about his timing that alarmed Jenna. She really thought he just wanted to get away but a small part of her said that there was a reason behind his actions. Hell maybe one day she would hear the reason.


	14. Wedding bells

Hope y'all havn't given up on my story yet :) Review please. Enjoy :)

* * *

As the month progressed Jenna didn't find comfort in anything. She had a good way of hiding her sadness from others. When asked if she was doing alright she would always reply with " I'm fine" And smile and move on. She knew Rick and Lori were getting married soon and they did not have to worry about her. They had their own problems to work out.

" You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Rick said to her as she fixed his tie. The wedding day had crept up quickly and Rick still didn't know how to tie a tie. She laughed at him for this. He was very handsome in his black suit with his light grey tie. She stood in front of the mirror focusing on his tie. She didn't even realize he had asked something. " I'm serious." He said grabbing her hands. He could tell it was taking Jenna all she had not to run. For the last month she had been quiet and angry. She would disappear randomly leaving Beth in his and Lori's care. He never did ask because he loved Beth so he didn't complain but he was worried.

" Do what?" She asked looking up at him. She hadn't gotten dressed yet when Rick came knocking on the door with a tie wrapped around his neck poorly.

" You know what I mean. No one would blame you if you didn't come." Rick said sighing.

She took a step back. " Rick! There is no way in hell I would ever miss your wedding okay? You are my best friend and I don't know what kind of person I would be if I missed your wedding!" She said straightening his tie. " Now you have to stop worrying about me. I am fine." She said and he rolled his eyes. " You hear me? I am fine." She said.

" Alright. Now go get dressed I don't want to be late for my wedding." He said. " Shane should be here soon." He said as she ran up the stairs. She searched through her closet and pulled out a short red and black dress. She slipped it on and curled her hair. It was amazing how quickly she did all this and when she stopped in front of the mirror she noticed the silver still hanging from her necklace.

" There is a reason." She said to herself grabbing the ring and looking at it. " I'll hear it eventually. You can't give up on him." She said. She then looked up and sighed. She did look great.

" Jenna let's go." Beth called from her door.

Jenna looked over to see the little blonde standing in a bright pink dress with red rubber boots. She laughed. " Bethy what the heck are you wearing on your feet?" She asked.

" I like them okay!" She said giggling.

" Alright baby doll lets go." She said.

" is Daryl gunna be there?" Beth asked and this made Jenna sigh.

" Beth, I know you miss him but he isn't coming back okay? He had to leave and he is sorry for it but…"

" No I will see him again. Cowboy promised he would never leave." She said crossing her arms and storming down the stairs. Jenna hung her head and sighed.

" Well don't you look as cute as a button." Rick's voice said to Beth. Jenna heard her giggle then grabbed a pair of black heels and walked down the stairs.

" Woow. You look amazing." Shane's said from beside Rick. He had said what they were both thinking.

Jenna smiled at Shane. Recently he had gotten very sweet and wasn't so angry all the time. " Thanks." She said. " Alright let's get you to that wedding." She said smiling at the men and they nodded.

The wedding was beautiful. Small outdoor wedding with maybe 25 or 20 guests and Rick and Lori couldn't look happier. Jenna was so happy for them. She had put all her troubles behind her and it was working for her. She didn't feel the need to scream or cry. She could already feel her self getting over it. It made her ache to think that she was forgetting Daryl but she had to or else she would be stuck in an unhappy place for ever.

When Lori and Rick shared their first dance as husband and wife Shane and Jenna stood and watched intently. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he still in love with Lori or had he gotten over that? Shane had a knack for one night stands and blonde bimbos so it was certain he wouldn't go home alone tonight.

" Kinda makes you think doesn't it?" Shane finally said as they drank.

" About what?" She asked watching Rick smile at Lori.

" What it's like to be in love." He said. Shane was obviously already drunk.

She looked up at him with shock. " What so you mean by that? I have been in love before." She said. " Still am." She said quieter hoping he wouldn't hear it.

" With that cheap, good for nothing redneck that left ya?" Shane said in a loud voice. That's when her face turned red and Rick's head whipped over to her. She shook her head at him telling him not to come over her.

" Shane please, just let's just be happy for those two." She said quietly.

" Oh man! Women and their emotions." He nearly yelled. Rick was still watching them. Jenna shook her head again. She could handle anything Shane said or did. " You pretty but stupid." he said a little louder.

That's when she froze and saw red. She reacted with a hard smack across the face. He stumbled back knocking over a waiter. He fell to the ground and she walked over to him and picked him up by the color. She dragged him out of sight. She could still feel people's eyes on them.

Once they were away from everyone she pushed him back. " Shane you can be an insensitive jerk sometimes you know that!" She yelled. " You have no idea what goes through my mind everyday and you have no right to comment on it." She said. " You are my friend but keep your comments about Daryl to yourself because I am not interested in hearing them!" She yelled.

He just sighed. He was drunk but could see he was being an ass. " Alright I'm sorry." He said and she nodded.

He stumbled away picking up another beer. She stayed away for a minute. She liked Shane but when he pushed her she always wanted to punch his face in. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. For the past few months she had this need to drink more then ever. She was confused but didn't care. She sat there alone until Shane came back looking pretty sorry. She looked at him.

" Look, I didn't mean anything by that.." Shane said sitting beside her. " Its just its hard to see someone you care about hurt." he said looking down at his drink. " I'm Sorry." He said.

She smiled. " I know." She knew he really was sorry. Shane was never that guy to her. He wouldn't say things to hurt people on purpose.

" Can I be honest with ya?" he asked looking over at her.

" Of course." She smiled. She had had three drinks and she was starting to feel the alcohol take over.

" Daryl was really stupid to leave a women like you." Shane said looking at her. She just looked at him blankly. " You are a very strong and kind person. You are very attractive and anyone to give all that and more up is… just stupid." Shane said looking away. In the two years she had known Shane that was both the nicest and oddest thing he had ever said to her.

She placed a hand on his hand and he looked up to her. She didn't know if it was the drinks or all the mixed emotions but her next action shocked the both of them. She leaned forward and kissed his rough lips gently. He automatically kissed her back. It was a kiss that was both passionate and intense. No one was exactly around to see them so they continued to deepen their kiss. Then Shane pulled away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the hotel.

Once he had led to her to his room. He closed the door and before he could lock the door she and him collided again. Both their lips mangled and their arms wrapped around each other. Her hands worked his jacket off and untied the tie. They had begun to stumbled toward the king size bed and before they fell on it he unzipped her dress and she let it fall to the ground. He stopped a moment to look her up and down as she undid his shirt. He ripped it off and continued to kiss her as he pushed her onto the bed.

As he rolled on to of her and their bodies touched she could feel the heat between the two of them as she reached to unbutton his pants. His hands roaming her body trying to feel all of it. Once his pants had come of the only thing that was separating them was her underwear and his boxers. He kissed her neck as she moaned quietly.

They were both really sure of what they were doing. They both had feelings for each other that they weren't ready to face but it didn't matter. They had a few drinks and made each other moan loudly. Once they were both finished they laid back with his arm around her. They were both breathing heavily and soon enough they both fell asleep.

Jenna hadn't felt this safe in months. Shane was just an arm's length away and she had felt something but she still felt empty. She was still missing the man she loved but for now Shane would do. It was horrible she thought that way but it was true.

Shane had finally done what he had wanted the moment he saw Jenna today. He did have a small amount of feelings for her but more then anything he was tired of seeing one if his closest friend hurt. She was a good person who didn't deserve to be alone. So he figure if he couldn't have Lori he could have her. He knew they both didn't want an actual relationship so this would work for him.

It's amazing how long those on again off again relations last. Shane and Jenna continued this months before Lori went into labor. When ever one of them needed to feel something or didn't want to be alone all they had to do was come knocking. No questions asked and no awkward dates. Shane and Jenna were already friends so they could hang out all the time with out even talking about the two of them having sex.

Nether of them were perfect and they knew it. Shane would often tell Rick he was having amazing one night stands but would never tell Rick with who. Rick had always wanted to know. Jenna had gotten a little more relaxed after Rick's wedding he had noticed. He wondered if she had found someone new. That's when he made the connection.

* * *

" You have go to be kidding me?!" He nearly yelled at Jenna about three months after his wedding and the two had gotten together.

" What?" she asked as he walked right in her house.

" Oh don't play dumb I know." he said with an angry yet happy face. She was confused.

" Rick seriously what the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

" You and Shane!?" He almost yelled. She didn't say anything. Her eyes just widened and looked at him. She was about to say something but couldn't. " How the hell did that happen?"

She saw no point in lying to him. " I don't know it just did." She said sitting in a chair and putting her head in her hands. " Please don't hate me." She said.

" You have any idea how bad of an idea this is? You know Shane! He is destructive and you aren't exactly over what happened." Rick said in all honesty.

" Wow… Tell me how you really feel." She said getting up. She was going to walk away from him but he reached out for her shoulder.

" Jenna you know I am right. This is not a good idea." He said.  
" Nothing is going on Rick. Sure we sleep together but I don't have any feelings for Shane in that way. Yes I love him like my family but not in any other way." She said and he shook his head. " Look I was tired of feeling empty and alone. I just wanted to feel something again." She said. " You don't get it… You have no idea what went through my mind when he left. I thought I was the problem." She said. " Shane reminds me that I wasn't" She said with tear wheeling up in her eyes again.

" Okay, I understand." He said reaching to hug her. He nodded to her and she hugged him back.


	15. New Hope

And we skip ahead a few months :) Hope you all still like this story :) Enjoy

I own nothing but my own characters

* * *

" So!?" Shane and Jenna seemed to ask and yell at the same time when Rick came out of the delivery room.

Rick was in a daze. He just looked at his friends. He had just spent the last seven hours in the delivery and surgery room. He was exgusheted. Lori had gone into labor while he was at work and when he got the call he raced over in a police car and raced Lori to the hospital. He was till wearing his uniform when he came out to see Shane and Jenna patiently waiting.

" I'm… a dad." he finally said. Shane and Jenna looked at each other and rushed to their friend. They hugged Rick who let a tear fall and was over joined. " Come meet your nephew." He said.

Shane and Jenna walked quickly behind Rick. When they got to the long hallway where they put newborns. They followed Rick to the end and when he stopped in the corner he pointed to the small little blue bundle just in front of the glass.

" Ah he is beautiful." Jenna said looking at the little boy. He was sleeping and really tiny but he was still the cutest thing she had ever seen since Beth was born.

" What's his name?" Shane finally asked as the three looked at the baby.

Rick just stared at the little boy and smiled. " Carl." And they all smiled and laughed.

That day was the happiest of Rick's life. He had a brand-new healthy baby boy and he had a family he always wanted. He knew that Carl would be spoiled by Jenna, and Rick knew Beth would fall for the little boy and form some sort of protection over him. He was just happy.

Carl was not even a week old before Jenna started to realize how Lori changed. She became very protective, and obsessive. Jenna assumed she just loved her baby to much to let anything happen to him but it was weird. Jenna started to get the feeling Lori didn't want her around. She would catch these odd looks and sometimes she would over hear Rick defending Jenna to Lori. Jenna was so confused, what had she ever done to her?

" Hey Lori?" Jenna found the time to talk to her when Carl was a few months old.

" yeah?" She said not taking her eyes off her baby.

" Can we talk?" Jenna asked.

" About what I'm kinda busy." Lori said quickly.

" Lori, you're sitting in a chair watching Carl sleep. But this will only take a few minutes." Jenna said and Lori peered at her. " What is your problem with me?" She asked.

" I don't have one." Lori lied.

" Lori I'm serious. I have known you for almost two years now and me and you have never actually and a conversation." Jenna said walking over and sitting beside her.

" Jenna, I like you just fine." Lori said.

" Lori don't lie to me. I hate it when people lie to my face, I have had enough of that." Jenna said.

" Fine you wanna know what my problem is…" Lori said. " I'm jealous. You just walked in and Rick and Shane loved you, it took me years to get Rick to even talk to me." She said. " Sometimes I just wish it was easier for me to talk to them."

There was something about how Lori said that made Jenna think there was more but she didn't push it. " Well to tell you the truth it isn't that hard." Jenna laughed and saw Carl's eyes open. " he looks just like Rick." Jenna said.

" He really is just the cutest thing isn't he?" Lori said.

" Sure is." Jenna smiled leaving the two alone for the day.

She left the house and found herself wandering around the small town. She walked down the streets and looked at other's smiles. Beth was in school and wouldn't be out for a while and for the first time Jenna was actually bored with her life. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had thought about opening her own teaching studio in Atlanta but she couldn't just make Beth move, and she couldn't just leave Rick and Carl behind. So she just taught at a local studio.

" You bored?" Shane's voice came out of no where.

Jenna turned around to see Shane following her. " You have no idea." She smiled at him.

" Good." he said. " Wanna learn something new?" He asked.

" Hell yeah." She smiled

" Great, I need practice teaching others to shoot, and you get to be my first student. Free of charge of course." He said as they walked toward the police station. She laughed at him and they shared pleasant talk on their walk like any friends would.

* * *

" Come on baby bro!" Merle's voice shook Daryl awake. " We gotta get outta here before the cops come." He said as Daryl's eyes opened and his head pounded.

It had been months since he last saw Jenna and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss her. Hell he missed her so much it hurt. He tried his best to forget her but he couldn't. No amount of booze, drugs or cheap women would every clear his mind of her.

" Come on get up or I'm leaving ya here!" Merle said.

Daryl sat up finding himself in the middle of a bar that looked smashed and a few others passed out around him. He had no idea what had just happened but he knew it wasn't good. He had taken a downward slope to destruction ever since he left Jenna and Beth. Merle didn't help the matter by forcing Daryl to go out drinking with him. Merle had noticed that his brother was depressed but didn't care. If Daryl wanted to forget about that girl Merle would make sure he had an easier one to fuck.

" I hate you." Daryl told himself. He got up and at the sound of sirens the two took off on their motorcycles and ran. They had jumped from one town to another. They never had a permit home and Daryl hated it but never had a say.


	16. Just being there matters

Hoping that you all still like how I'm going along with my story :) review

* * *

" What the hell you mean he's been shot!" Jenna yelled at Shane. Jenna had been walking Beth home from school when the sound of sirens made them turn around.

" Well is he okay!" Beth yelled.

" Its my fault… There was a call. Two guys in a car… but someone fucked up. There was a third man… I didn't… I didn't see him and he…" Shane's voice broke up. Jenna could feel the tears rolling down her face. Beth suddenly reached out for her. " He is in surgery."

" Carl? Lori?"

" Waiting to hear. I had to come and tell you two…" Shane said. She couldn't help but feel even more guilty. She walked up to him and kissed his check and hugged him. Her and Shane had slowed down their off and on relationship because he told her that he was starting to develop feelings. So she had to take a step back. He would casually show up when he was alone and drunk.

" Well let's go, we are wasting time." Beth said. In the past seven years Beth had matured very fast for an 11-year-old.

They all rushed to the hospital where they found Carl clutching to Lori. Beth had rushed to Lori's side to comfort them but Carl let go of his mother and ran to Jenna. " Jenna!" He yelled and ran into her hugging her. She grabbed him and held him close. Lori gave he a look but it went ignored.

" It's going to be okay." She reassured Carl about twenty times before the heard any news. She had placed an arm around Lori who was crying for the most part of the day and holing on to Carl who was just waiting. And Shane holing Jenna and Lori's hand

" Grimes?" a doctor came out of no where and all five of them stood. " Good news is we were able to stop the bleeding."

" Bad news?" Jenna asked.

" he had fallen into a coma. It doesn't look good." The doctor said. " I am sorry." Then he walked away.

" Oh god." Lori said falling back into her seat.

Jenna let go of Carl and found the doctor. " What room." She said. He pointed to the one.

When she walked in alone she was shocked at what she found. He looked so pale and skinny. He was hooked up to at least three different machines and it was a hard scene to see. She walked over to him and listened to the heart monitor.

" You see or hear that? That is your heart. It is strong and you will wake up from this." Jenna said sitting in a chair beside Rick's motionless body. " Carl and Lori need you here. So you wake up. Shane and I need you. So you wake up. I don't care how tired you may be, you do not give up!" She nearly yelled at him. " You hear me? Rick… please." She said and could feel more tears falling. She sat there in silence for a few minutes before Lori and Carl rushed in and began to cry. Beth and Shane had followed them with hands grabbing that their mouths. Jenna got up and hugged Shane who looked like he was about to pass out.

" Not your fault. You hear me." She said knowing he was blaming himself.

" Is Rick going to be okay?" Beth asked quietly.

" Of course he is. In a few days he will wake up and everything will be back to normal." Jenna spoke but as time passed she was made a liar.

Rick did not wake up in a few days, not even weeks. He had been in a coma for about two months now and people were starting to lose faith. Lori had even asked the doctor about a DNR for Rick. Jenna protested and made Lori seem like the bad guy for trying to kill her husband. The truth was if Rick didn't wake up soon that's what would have to happen. Shane seemed to be spending a lot of time focusing on Lori and always being around when she needed it. It was sweet but Jenna knew he had another plan behind him.

Carl, Beth and Jenna however never gave up on Rick. They prayed everyday he would wake up soon. Carl even wanted to set up his own bed in the room incase Rick woke up I the middle of the night. For an eight year old Carl was smart and knew how the world worked but it was still unfair.

One night when Jenna had stayed later then everyone else she had looked at Rick for a good hour before she heard a small voice. " What if he doesn't wake up auntie?" Carl asked from the door.

She whipped her hair to see Carl standing with tears streaming down his face. " Hey? Come here." She said opening her arms. He ran into them. " Your daddy is the strongest person I know and I'll be damned if I see him go down like this. You just have to believe with all your heart that he will wake up." She said and he just listened. " He will wake up you hear me when I say that." She said and he nodded.

" Auntie?"

" Yeah Carl?" She asked.

" Will you sing it for me?" He asked.

" Sing what?" She asked confused.

" The song you wrote." He said. She just looked at him. She had only sang that for him a few times when he was a baby and couldn't sleep. It was weird that he remembered.

" I remember the tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadow almost killed light. I remember you say don't leave me alone, tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, everything's on fire The war outside keeps ragging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when then music's gone…. Just close your eyes… The sun is going down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. Safe and… sound…" She sang slowly and quietly and she soon fell asleep on her lap.

Once Jenna had realized it was the middle of the night she brought Carl home. She told Lori he had come with her. Lori didn't care along as Carl was home. Jenna left their house feeling heart-broken and tired. She missed her friend and she was alone. So she did what she always did when she felt that way. She drank then ended up at Shane's front door. She wasn't drunk yet but he had a bottle of rum in his hands when he opened the door.

" Want company?" She asked seeing the redness in his eyes and the mark on his hands. He was angry so that meant Shane had it something. He moved to the side and she walked in. She then saw what he did. The table was tilted on its side, the picture frames were smashed and the wall had a whole in it. She was shocked at how much damage one man could do. For some reason she was both scared and turned on by what he had done. She looked at him with worried eyes. " what the hell?" She asked walked into his apartment.

" it's nothing." He shrugged off. He took a drink of the bottle. She looked at the ground and saw blood on the glass. She looked back over at him. She sighed. She took, well more like tore the bottle out of his hands and looked at the large cuts on them. " I said it's nothing." he said pushing her hands away.

" Shane. It's not nothing. You are bleeding." She said reaching for his hands again. She looked at them and new just a few wraps of gauze would fix it. She walked into his bathroom and grabbed what she needed. She again took the bottle away and placed it far away from his reach. She cleaned his wounds and then sat next to him. " Alright next you tell me what this is all about." She said looking at him waiting for an answer. He was about to lean in and kiss her but she pulled away and placed a hand on his arm. " Shane. I'm serious." She said and he looked away.

" I was supposed to clear the scene before anyone got close enough. But Rick he just kept walking and shooting. He took a hit to the chest and I thought for sure I had lost him." He said rubbing his head. " I shot the last man and he fell. I rushed over to Rick and he stood up. He should have been fine!" He started to get frustrated. He stood up and paced back and forth. " Then that son of a bitch came out of no where!" He yelled flinging a picture across the room. " Now because of my stupid mistake Carl may grow up with out a father." He said. " That should have been me!" He yelled again looking at her.

She just listened and watched as he threw more stuff. It didn't bother her. It was just frightening to see Shane such a mess. When he was finished he waited for her to say something. She stood up and made him look at her. " Now you listen to me. What happened to Rick is not your fault and even if the mistake hadn't been made it doesn't matter. You can't change the past. I do not want you blaming yourself for this. No one does. I don't, Lori doesn't and Carl doesn't." She said and he looked at her with sadness.

" What if.."

" What if doesn't matter now. What matters now is that you are there for Lori and Carl. You make sure they don't give up on him." She said. He nodded. " And if you really think if you were laying in that bed now would make anything better it wouldn't. I would be sitting where Lori is and Rick would be in the same state as you are now. He would blame himself and he would apologize even though he could do nothing about it. " his eyes meet hers. That may have been the most touching thing she had said to him. " Shane if you really think you laying in that hospital bed would be better than you are very wrong." She said. " Truthfully I can't take anyone else leaving me. So don't think that." She said and he placed his hands around her waist. They held each other as Shane breathed slowly.

They walked up to his bed room and laid beside him as he slowly closed his tired eyes. His grip around her didn't loosen and she didn't want it to.

In the weeks that followed so would regret the statements she had made. Shane did exactly as told and comforted Lori. He had grown closer and closer to Lori. He had always come around when he got frustrated but all she would so was talk to him and he would calm down. Jenna worried about Shane. She could tell he was falling back in love with Lori. Then he told her what had happened a few nights.

" It was crazy! I mean we were just sitting across from each other in their house." Shane said as she listened. " She walked over to me Jen! She wanted me!" He said with a smile. " That has to count for something right?" he asked at least twenty times that night. Jenna didn't know what to say. He was falling in love with his best friends wife and she knew it. She had kissed him that night and ever since Shane obsessed over her and Carl.

" I would just be careful of what happens between you two." She said to him one night when the two were watching the news. Strange things had happened around the hospitals. A weird sickness was going around and they were interested. " Shane I'm serious don't get caught in a web you can't get out of." She said placing a hand on his arm.

They had stopped sleeping together the day she had told him to look after the family. She didn't mind but she was lonely. She never really felt anything for Shane other than sexual tension.

" don't ya worry about me Jen. I know Rick will wake up and I know where I will go when that happens." he said looking at her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before he left her house.

She shook her head at him. She was worried about Shane. They were best friends and she loved him that way. She knew what kind of women Lori was. She knew that Shane would be around until Rick woke up then Lori would just dumb Shane on his ass. He would come back to Jenna and she wasn't sure if that was wise. For now she couldn't do anything but watch as the breaking news reports came in confirming deaths and she instantly thought of Rick. She would need to go see him.

* * *

There we go... next chapter the world will start falling apart :) Hope you liked my beginning :)

Thank you to all who read a review my story means a lot :)


	17. Good-Bye world

Alright so i have decided to do this story in two parts :) this is the last chapter of the world they think they know. Things are going to change and hopefully you all will still like it.

* * *

" Beth, you better get your ass in gear if you want to make it to school." Jenna called from the kitchen.

" Jenna, I told you we don't have school. There is a flu or something going around and they want everyone to stay home for a few days." Beth said walking in still in her pjs.

" What? Since when?" Jenna asked. Beth walked over to the radio.

" All citizens please note this flu is very contagious and you should refrain from leaving the house. It would be a good idea to plan for the worse. There have been reports of some deaths…"

" Okay I believe you." Jenna turned the radio off. " Okay well you stay here and I'm gunna go see how Rick is doing. Maybe get some stuff together." Jenna said. " Who knows what this flu could lead to." Jenna said walking over to kiss Beth's forehead.

Jenna drove into town to see Rick. The roads were nearly abandoned. No one was around and it looked like it was going to rain. She pulled up to the hospital and noticed a helicopter and a dump truck in the hospital's parking lot. Cars seemed abandoned and people were running away. She started to panic. She was confused then she noticed Shane's police car outside the hospital.

She ran in and she could hear a lot of commotion. Screams, cries and oddly enough even moans. They weren't sad moans either they seemed like scary or hungry moans. She walked pasted the line of doctors just staring down the hallway. That's when she heard it. Gun shots. More than one. Multiple gun shots just being fired off. Screams of fear and panic came from the hallways as people started running.

Jenna's breathing started to pick up as her feet walked into a run. She ran to Rick's room and just as she was getting there she saw the first of what this flu really was.

Pale faces, blood dripping for everywhere, and holes in their flesh. The moans were coming from this small pack of dead looking people. She was about to approach them when a nurse was caught by one and Jenna saw again what these things were. The nurse started to scream as her flesh was being pulled and her skin was being eaten. These things pulled the nurse apart with in seconds and ate what ever they could fit in their mouths.

Jenna stared at these things. They were eating the living. What the hell kind of Flu was this? That's when she saw Shane and Lori. Shane was in front and leading Lori out. They must have seen what was happening and trying to get Rick.

" Shane!" She called out but he didn't hear but Lori did. She turned and looked at Jenna. She then turned around and ran after Shane. Lori had just left Jenna behind and alone.

Jenna saw what she was doing and started to panic. That's when she remembered Beth. Jenna was fast on her feet so she ran the same way she came from to find that line of doctors all shot in a line and a few army men dead as well with a few of those things eating them. Jenna ran to her car and raced home. " What the fuck was that?" Jenna said to herself as she sped home.

" Beth!" Jenna yelled from the car. She ran inside and started to grab any canned foods she could find and shoved them into a suitcase. "Beth!" She yelled again.

"What!" She said running into Jenna on the stairs.

" Go to your room and grab all your jeans, shirts and sweaters and throw them in a suitcase and meet me at the front door in fifteen minute. Do not go outside with out me." Jenna ordered.

" Ok.. Why?"

" Don't question me just do it." Jenna said as the two went off and started to pack anything they could find.

* * *

Well that's it for this story. The sequel to this will me called **Run Rich Girl Run **

****Hopefully you'll continue to read :)

Thanks to all!


End file.
